A Hidden Prince: A Story of Hermione Granger
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: Originally "Untitled". Hermione is cursed in the Battle at the M.o.M. Snape and Lupin bicker. HG has a secret to discover about herself, that when others discover what it is, have refused to tell her. Was it the right choice? Keeping things hidden?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's that rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Snape was irritated, pissed and in the back of his mind, he was worried sick about the welfare of his charge: Hermione Granger, _supposedly_ the smartest witch of her age. Lupin, _the mongrel_ had the girl draped in his arms as they moved up the stairs towards the infirmary. She did not appear to have an injury from the outside, however from the spell Potter had described he had known that if she didn't get medical help soon, there may be no hope for the _infuriating whelp_.

"Snape, what do you think Poppy can do for her?" Lupin asked, as they climbed the stairs.

"I don't know, but if we _don't keep moving_ she may die...now shut up!" Snape snapped at him, as he took the girl from his arms, carried her over his shoulder, and rushed up the stairs at a pace no one has seen Snape ever move.

"SNAPE YOU MAY INJURE HER FURTHER IF YOU CARRY HER LIKE THAT!" Lupin yelled after him, before he ran after him.

"Shut up Lupin, if we don't get her to Poppy-TIME NOW, she may die anyway!" Snape choked out in a single breath, as he continued to rush up the stairs.

"Don't say that! You will jinx it!" Lupin shouted back at him, his inner wolf growling trough the back of his eyes.

"Just keep moving!" Snape gripped back. _If she dies..._

When Snape made it to the infirmary doors he stopped and waited for Lupin to open the door for him. "Come on Werewolf, if you don't open the blasted door I will drop her!" _I really don't want to drop her, who knows what more harm that will cause._

Lupin shook his head as he rushed to the infirmary door, opened it and held it open so Snape could get in. "See your gallivanting up the stairs without me did you _no benefit_."

"Don't make me call the Dog Cather, mongrel!" Snape said under his breath, as he found an empty bed and placed Miss Granger down in the bed gently. _Why couldn't you stay behind like the intelligent individual you are, Miss Granger. Damn that Potter. This is his fault._

"I heard that Snivellous!" Lupin growled, his eyes glowing with his inner wolf howling inside them.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Snape yelled as he moved to backhand Lupin, but before he could Mme Pomfrey came in between them, gripping Snape's arm. _Ah shit, better not say anything more._

"BOYS! ENOUGH! If I hear _one more word out of line_ from the two of you- I'll ward you out of the infirmary for good. Either one of you gets injured...don't expect me to come to your aid."

"Alright, matter dropped." Snape stated, as he walked back over to Miss Granger's bedside. _What potions will I have to use...obviously dark, what would Granger think if she knew she was force fed...DON'T THINK ABOUT IT-make an excuse and leave!_

"This curse causes serious internal injury, but shows no external symptoms. Harry stated the spell had been cast with 'a slashing motion'," Lupin paused mid-sentence as he showed Mme Pomfrey the wand movement Potter had shown them earlier. "The spell sent out a streak of purple flames. Harry also mentioned he could not hear Dolohov say the spell because Miss Granger had used the silencing charm 'Silencio' on Dolohov prior to his cast of it upon her." Lupin explained to Mme Pomfrey as Professor Snape sat down next to Hermione on the infirmary bed.

Snape looked grimly at Miss Granger's soft face; "The spell Dolohov cast was not meant to be a non-verbal spell." his voice cracked, as he pushed a flyaway hair out of Miss Granger's face. "Look after her Poppy; I'm going to my dungeons to see if I can come up with a cure, if you have any more input on Miss Granger's condition send Lupin down with the information." Stated Snape as he stood up tall, and swept from the room with his robes billowing as they normally did as he escaped through the door. _I will do everything I can to save you Miss Granger, even if you hate me in the aftermath, not that I thought you liked me to begin with..._

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

I don't have a beta at this time, so if you wish to apply much appreciated! This is not my first Fanfiction, but it's been a while since I've decided to write one. Be kind and READ & REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl

P.S. Did a minor editing. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

**References:**

www . magickspellcraft .com/component/rapidrecipe/antonin-dolohovs-curse (no spaces)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own that which rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_"Hermione had to take no less than ten different potions daily for an extended period of time._"

—_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

Snape slammed his chamber door shut once he entered. His face full of fury, his mind on fire as thoughts screamed at him from behind his dark cold eyes. _I think I know that spell. _Snape walked over to his bookshelf, and scrambled through his things, in search of an old tome. _Where did I put it? I could have sworn it was on this shelf..._

Snape punched his bookcase, after searching thoroughly through all the lined shelves several times. _DAMN IT! I need that book! _He didn't even notice when his knuckles had drawn blood, when he removed his hand from the shelf. He just stormed from his chambers into his laboratory. _I will have to see what I have in my stores that could tie her over, but nothing less than a few Dark Potions and the blood-replenishing potion will do. She will not be able to hold down food until the cure has been found, so I have to make some nourishing potions to keep her health up. _

Snape walked over to his workstation, unclasping his cloak from his neck and resting it on the cloak rack next to his desk, a few feet behind his chair. Snape unclasped the three buttons on the bottom of his sleeves, and pulled the sleeves of his jacket and his undershirt up past his elbows. After he finished that task, he walked over to the water basin on the opposite side of the room and soaked his hands in the cleansing solution letting out a hiss when the liquid soaked into his cut on his knuckles. _Bloody moron, NEVER USE THE CLEANSING SOLUTION ON AN OPEN WOUND!_ He seethed at himself as he balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath. _Blame Potter! If it were not for him, I would not be in this disastrous mess._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Mme Pomfrey pulled the curtains around Miss Granger's bed, and pushed Mr. Lupin from her newly secured room. "Miss Granger." Mme Pomfrey spoke softly as she leaned over her patient. "I need you to wake on your own accord." However, her words did not manage to penetrate Miss Granger's unconsciousness. Mme Pomfrey sighed as she started disrobing Miss Granger gently, removing one item at a time, placing each item of clothing on the end table as she did so. _Lupin said the spell was of a dark nature, so I must be gentle with her. I will have to do a standard muggle examination. _

Mme Pomfrey slowly moved her hands against Miss Granger's skin, applying gentle pressures watching for any reaction from her patient. She only had a few painful moans when she came across the area the dark spell had directly hit across her ribcage, where it had become a ghastly dark purple from internal bleeding. _Dear me, the poor dear...she must be in so much pain that her body rendered itself unconscious to protect her from further injury. She needs a Blood-replenishing potion that is for sure. However, I am not sure if it will work before we heal the wound inside of her._

"How is she Poppy?" Lupin asked from behind the curtain.

"It doesn't look good. I don't know what we could do to help her without further damaging her." Mme Pomfrey replied. "If we just knew what spell was cast, I could make the proper precautions. If all else fails I may have to make a muggle incision to repair the damages." _Merlin, I'm going to have to cut her open like a barbarian. _

"Do it! Snape isn't going to be able to be of any help until he finds the correct potion to counteract the curse's damage. If you can fix the damages with non-magical means we may be able to give Snape more time to find a cure." Lupin stated frantically from behind the curtain.

"Before I do anything of the sort notify Severus of the implication." Mme Pomfrey stated softly as she shook her head. "I am not very familiar with muggle medical processes." _I really hope it won't come down to me making a muggle incisions and dressings. I don't even know the proper equipment that should be used. I wish you were awake Miss Granger, because you would have the answers we seek._

"Alright, Poppy...I will confront Snape with this scenario and see what he thinks. But if I don't return within the hour, do it!" Lupin stated as he rushed to the flow, grabbing a handful of powder and tossing it in the fire. "Professor Snape's Office," Lupin proclaimed, before he entered the fire and was whisked away by magic.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Another Chapter finished. Still no Beta, Application's accepted! READ & REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl

**P.S.** Did a minor edit for the location of the curse to match the book.

_"She winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, 'quite enough damage to be going on with'. Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the Hospital Wing."_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

**Trivia Question**: Can anyone guess which book Snape is searching for?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's that rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Snape had his face in his hands, _this is all Potter's fault-miserable little twerp-Just like his father he is, always rushing into things without a plan in his head. Bloody Gryffindors!_

"Snape where are you?" Lupin shouted from the direction of Snape's office.

Snape shook himself from his mind as he stood up and walked to his secret stash of potions. _Speaking of Gryffindors..._ "Who taught Dolohov that spell?" he asked himself silently, as he scrimmaged through his potion stash finding several potions bottles of a dark concoctions, unstoppering the bottles and giving them a whiff. _No...no good...these would render Miss Granger dead._"Hmm...IN HERE LUPIN, PULL THE TOME LABELED PRINCE." he knew Lupin heard him when the door slid to the side and opened and Lupin came inside.

"Poppy sent me down here..." Lupin stated softly as his eyes caught Snape's nose in a bottle of an unlabeled Potion, he could smell the bittersweet smell of the contents. "What Potion is that?" Lupin asked softly.

"You were never any good at potions Lupin...what did Poppy have to say?" Snape stated as he stoppered three of the bottles and placed them on the desk in front of him. _None of these would help Granger's condition, unless helping meant killing her of course..._

"Poppy wants to know if she used muggle methods to try to heal the wound... if it would work?" Lupin asked softly.

Snape covered his mouth with his hand as he thought, _if Poppy uses the muggle techniques would the spell interfere with the healing process..._"Hmmm..." _Why didn't I think of that? _"I cannot be sure, however it would be worth a shot, and it may slow the process of the curse on Miss Granger down just enough at the very least. I know for a fact the spell will interfere with any simple healing techniques."

"Poppy wanted your approval before she did anything so drastic." Lupin stated as he kept his eyes on Snape.

"Tell Poppy she has it, and that I shall be up in a minute to oversee the procedure-just in case it backfires." Snape stated softly, as he pulled a few other bottles down from the shelf. "Ah hah!" he stated when he found the bottle he had been looking for in particular. "I only have enough of this for a few doses...but this should slow Miss Granger's condition down just enough to go through with the procedure." the scribbled illegible label on the bottle gave Lupin no indication of what the potion could be. He unstoppered the bottle to test the consistency of the potion, and gave it a whiff. _Lifespan of this particular potion is imminent, I can tell because the smell of the asphodel is overpowering the aconite but this dosage should not render Miss Granger's health but assist in slowing her bodies functioning down during the incision process. _

"Is that asphodel I smell Snape?" Lupin asked as Snape stoppered the bottle. Lupin had stopped walking towards the flow, when Snape stated 'ah hah,' in hopes Snape had sanctioned a cure without making Poppy fuss about a muggle incision.

"Yes, in an infusion of wormwood." Snape stated softly. As he walked passed Lupin and into his office, gripping a handful of powder before entering the flow "Hogwarts Infirmary!" he stated loudly before tossing the powder in the fire, waiting the flames to turn green and jumping straight on in as the magic whisked him away.

Lupin soon followed Snape's example.

* * *

_"He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice."_

—_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

* * *

Dumbledore stood at the fireplace near the Infirmary. "Ah Severus, I had hoped you would return with some sort of solution." He vibrated the energy of youth, as he place his hand on Severus' back, sweeping the soiled soot from Snape's shoulders.

"Did you bring the instruments Poppy needed to make the muggle incision?" Snape questioned in a grim tone. _I hope this not all for naught._

"Yes, I did. Are you sure this will help Severus? This procedure is dangerous." Dumbledore said softly as he pulled out the incision knife you would see in a muggle hospital.

"You didn't construct that instrument with magic did you?" Snape asked more seriously, his dark eyes looking straight into Dumbledore's light blue eyes from behind his half-moon spectacles, questioning with a slight raise of his dark eyebrow. _You wouldn't be fool enough to think that would work...or would you? You old codger..._

"No, I didn't think a magically made instrument would hold against the dark curse placed on Miss Granger." Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming with no twinkle to be seen. "I also brought what the muggles refer to as sticks."

"Stitches, they are called." Snape stated softly as he walked passed Dumbledore into the infirmary. "Poppy, I need you to administer Miss Granger this potion before you proceed in the muggle procedure." Snape said as he pulled the bottle from his pocket.

Mme Pomfrey walked from behind the curtain, "What is it? Will it interfere with the spell Severus?"

"It shouldn't. It will slow down her heart beat just enough to trick the spell into thinking she is dying." He said as he handed Mme Pomfrey the bottle. "Only a few drops should do, and if she bleeds out place a single drop into the wound itself."

Mme Pomfrey nodded as she took the bottle from Snape. "You sure this would work, I don't want to harm my patient."

"I cannot be sure of anything, but we must proceed. Or she may die." Snape added grimly. "Dumbledore has brought the instruments you shall be using. He should be here shortly; he is probably talking with Lupin now."

Mme Pomfrey nodded. "I'll administer this potion to Miss Granger, please inform Dumbledore to step behind the curtain when he arrives." She stated as she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Of course Poppy, I'll let him know." Snape responded curtly as she paced in front of the curtain. _I don't know if I shall ever forgive myself if this doesn't work Miss Granger. You were an astounding pupil, I should of treated you with more respect._

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Another Chapter finished. Still no Beta, Application's accepted! READ & REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl

* * *

**References:**

www. hp-lexicon. #living_death_draught_of (no spaces)

www. hplex. info / wizards / dumbledore . html #Name (no spaces)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do now own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_"I am trapped inside a nightmare I cannot wake up from_  
_A past that can't be rewritten or mistakes undone_  
_No matter what I do or how hard I try and fight_  
_My regrets wrap themselves around me every night"_

A fragment of the poem "Being Trapped" by Alaina M. Coyle

* * *

She was running, she felt like she had been running for eons. The world around her felt like it was closing in around her. _Where in the world, am I?_ She could hear her own thoughts echoing all around her, she could hear the distress in her voice. She had stopped when she heard her own voice say something behind her.

"You'll never find your way out...there is no way out." Said the voice that sounded remarkably like her own.

She turned around, and faced an image of herself but not herself evidently. The girl behind her was gloomy; her hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in years, the soft curls she used to have were nappy, slick, and oily and looked like a rat found a home in it somewhere. "Who are you?"

"The same as you, you ask a question I know you already observed the obvious." The girl stated flatly. "Where are you trying to go? There is nowhere to run. I know I have been trying for what seems like days to find a way out of this place, but it seems to go on and on. It's bloody pointless." She said flatly.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked the gloomy version of herself.

"If I had to guess, I would think it's our mind." She stated flatly. "But I tried imagining a better place to spend my time dwelling and it didn't work for me."

"Our mind? That would make sense..." she said softly, as it felt like she finally opened her eyes to the surroundings. _The last thing I remember is the Battle at the Department of Mystery...and...Dolohov...cursed me. I hadn't realized you could still curse a person without able to vocalize them, why did I have to silence him like that? Why didn't I just knock him out like the others? _She heard her thoughts regurgitating around her in echoing waves. They were standing in a clearing of green grass, broken trinkets, and gleaming jewels were coating the ground. Nevertheless, it was a dark place, she never knew existed. And if they were in her mind, shouldn't she know that instinctively? "Am I the only one of us you have come across or have there been others?" Hermione asked the gloomy self.

"No...I think I saw a child version of us in the meadow of dreams," stated her gloomy self.

"Meadow of Dreams? You have named these places. What do you call this place?" Hermione asked as the thought penetrated her mind _the forgotten valley of shattered hopes, and failed dreams_. It was inside her head and echoed around them in her own voice.

"It seems we have answered that question." The gloomy self stated. "Why don't I take you to the Meadow of Dreams, and you can see our child self"

"Sounds like a good plan as any, it's better than running aimlessly through this forgotten valley." Hermione stated with a soft smile hitting her lips. "Better make the best of it, since we have nothing else better to do."

"Speak for yourself," Gloomy self responded in quickfire. "I would much rather be reading a book in the Library, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary, Lupin walking besides him, with gauze, towels, and a water basin. Dumbledore had a grim look in his eyes, though a smile on his face as he approached Snape who was still pacing in front of Miss Granger's curtain. "Severus, my boy...Miss Granger has the resiliency to get through this and you are smart enough to know how to make her well." Dumbledore, set a hand on his shoulder.

Mme Pomfrey heard Dumbledore's voice from behind the curtain and poked her head out. "There you are Albus, I've been waiting for you. If you would could you, take those items from Remus and bring them in here for me. I need you to see something."

"Of course Poppy," Dumbledore stated as he took the items from Lupin's arms and entered the curtained area, as the curtain held itself open so he could slip through. "Now what is it you wanted me to see?"

Mme Pomfrey swished her wand, so the sound couldn't escape the curtained area. "While I was examining Miss Granger I came across something I think you should see."

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, with a slight intrigued sense.

She pulled the pulled Miss Granger's right arm from beneath the blanket and pulled on her arm until it was above her head, "Look at this," Poppy stated as she pointed to a mark on Miss Granger's bicep nearest the pit of her arm. "

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as he bent down, gripping on Miss Granger's arm and looking to the spot indicated and when the mark came into focus he coughed loudly and dropped Miss Granger's arm.

"Are you alright Albus?" Mme Pomfrey asked, as she patted his back to help get the nasty cough out of him.

"Who else knows about this?" Dumbledore asked her.

"No one, I just found it," Mme Pomfrey stated softly.

"Don't tell anyone...not a word, can I trust you with this Poppy?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Patients Privacy is my business Albus, you know that. I just thought you should know about it." Mme Pomfrey said softly.

"It was a good thing too," Dumbledore said softly. "Do you want me to assist you with this, or can Severus? I think it would do him a world of good if he can see this process over, himself."

"No, that should be fine. Send Severus in. I just wanted you to see that," Mme Pomfrey. "Should I tell Severus?"

"No, not right now, send him to my office when the procedure is done. I will tell him our discovery then, alright?" Dumbledore stated before he lifted the privacy spell and left the curtained room. "Ah Severus, Poppy would like your assistance in this procedure if you don't mind."

Severus didn't think twice and swept pass Dumbledore into the curtained room.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Another chapter, and now more questions to ask yourself? I think the most prominent question that comes to mind would be is "Where are you going with this, Lady?" I am still trying to figure that out myself. I hope you like it. Still need a Beta! READ & REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl

* * *

Reference:

www . helium . com / items / 1731259 - trapped (no spaces)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do now own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Severus Snape made his way through the castle's corridors, walking silently passed the portraits. _Granger should be ok now, all I need to make is nutrient potions and some herbal supplements that should sustain her until she is a clear bill of health. _He was moving more instinctively through the halls not paying attention as he walked in the darkness. But he stopped at the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office, his eyes looking deep into the gargoyles. _I forgot the password. Bloody old codger always uses sweets. _"Sherbet Lemon," _no...that was a few years ago.._ "Chocolate Frogs" _guess it's not that one either. _"Acid Pops" _not that either...blast you Dumbledore! I don't eat any sweets, how am I supposed to know your bloody password?_

Even though Snape tried and failed several times to get the password, the gargoyle turned and started to make the stairs that lead into Dumbledore's Office of its own accord. _Bout Bloody time!_ Snape thought as he started up the stairwell. When he arrived at the door, he stopped and as he was about to knock, the door opened.

"Hello Severus, I expect the procedure went well?" Dumbledore asked as he held the door open for Snape, "Do come in for a spot of tea."

Snape did not quite feel at ease, "Of course Headmaster." He entered Dumbledore's Office with a serious facade. "The procedure went well as to be expected, she should be making a full recovery as soon as I bring the proper potions up to Mme Pomfrey."

"Please sit down Severus, we need to discuss something and I would like you as comfortable as possible." Dumbledore said gently as he walked passed Snape and made his way behind his desk, which was unusually clear of silver trinkets and in its place was a setting for tea, two cups, a pot and a few pasties on a triple-layered platter.

Snape sat down in the chair in front of Professor's desk. "What did you want to discuss?" He immediately prepared for news that would bring him into danger. _What is so important you wish to discuss with me now, of all times?_

"Take a sip of your tea Severus, " Dumbledore said softly as Fawkes greeted them with a song that sung from the Heavens to help relax them. "See even Fawkes wants you to relax."

Snape took his teacup in his left hand, and took a small sip. He felt very vulnerable sitting in a chair he hasn't sat in since his school days. "I think this is the extent of relaxation I'm ever going to get," he paused and took another sip, trying to relax his nerves. "Now tell me what's going on." _I don't think I can calm myself anymore after being elbow deep in Granger's blood, thank you._

"Do you have any siblings we don't know about?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"You know I do not have any siblings, what is this about?" Severus asked, a slight anger in the undertone of his voice.

"There is another Prince at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated softly. "I only wondered if there was another possibility of how it could of occurred."

He had just spit out his tea, if it wasn't for Dumbledore's shield charm it would have gotten everywhere. "Another Prince, that cannot be possible...I am the last of the lineage!" Snape stated flatly, "who told you this information?"

"It wasn't told, it was observed. The student in question has the Mark of the Prince." Dumbledore stated.

"Then the student has to be more than just a Half-Blood," Severus stated softly.

"Did you have any relations Severus? That could result in such an occurrence?" Dumbledore asked.

_Is he honestly asking me about my sex life? Of course he is._"I...how old is this student?" Severus asked.

"16" Dumbledore said as he looked into Snape's eyes, the sparkle returning to them as they spoke.

"I...don't recall, WHAT ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? Who is this student with The Mark of The Prince? Tell me Now!" Snape couldn't hold his patience any longer. _I swear I will blast you to bits you old codger, you keep too much information from people that lead to deaths of many, but you think their lives are worth the cause. _

"Calm down first Severus-" Dumbledore tried to say, but before he could finish Snape had tossed his teacup in his face, luckily enough with a thought he had placed a shield charm up, and the teacup smashed into it, rather than his face.

"I will not calm down! I just had my hands in the innards of a charge I have come to respect, trying to save her life and now you tell me there is another Prince, who is it?" Snape was seething, anger and rage fused into one.

"Speaking of Hermione Granger, you said she would make a full recovery?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"She should, yes." Snape instantly defused when he thought of Granger. He felt overprotective towards his charge, even though she chose the most irresponsible of friends. He always felt the tiny connection to her. _He couldn't mean...Granger is the Prince, could he?_

"Yes, Severus, I do mean Hermione is the one Marked by the Prince. I think once she is fully recovered, you should tell her of her lineage." Dumbledore said after he read the surface thoughts of Snape's mind.

"No, if she is a Prince...she shouldn't be told she is. She has a happy life, with a happy family. I don't want to drag her into mine." Snape said pensively. _It explains my fatherly nature towards the girl. That is a slight relief. I thought I had gone soft._

"But Severus, she should know the truth!" Dumbledore interjected.

"Maybe one day, perhaps after I'm dead, she has a hell of a life to live without me Albus, I don't want to make it any harder than it has to be." Snape replied.

"What if she finds out on her own?" Dumbledore rebutted.

"I will deal with it then, Goodnight Headmaster. I have potions to make." Snape said as he stood up and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him as they usually did, the door slamming hard behind him.

"What do we do now Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked as the Phoenix flew over and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his beak against Dumbledore's white beard. "I suppose we wait..." Dumbledore answered his own question as Fawkes burst out in a gentle song, that rang passed the wallsof Hogwarts, healing the hearts, minds, and souls of all that could hear.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

I told you "You would find out in the next installment," now I just wonder what you think! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated**,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do now own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Hermione was a few steps behind her Gloomy and now sardonic counterpart as they walked up the scales of an overlarge scorched, blacken hill with only a single path lined in the skulls and bones of man, mythical and magical creatures alike. _Mount Death and _Decay, the thoughts echoed around them into the mountains surrounding them. The hill they were on, itself was not steep as it was long, however the skies above the hill were dark and grey with huge clouds conducting silver bolts of electricity above their heads. _It was a dark and dismal place to be, how could this exist in my mind?_ Hermione's thoughts echoed around them as they continued up the hill, _could we just stop for a moment._ Her thoughts again echoed around them.

"We cannot stop; just thinking as you have done was a foolish thing!" Her Gloomy-sardonic self responded as she turned to face her, "Do you know what you have done?"

Hermione looked to her counterpart with the look of confusion of her face, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think these skulls just manifested here by themselves do you?" her Gloomy-sardonic self interjected, as she turned to face Hermione with her hands on her hips, a snarl on her face as a growl came from her throat. "We need to keep moving or we will end up just like them!"

"But if this is our mind, wouldn't we be able-" Hermione started as her sardonic counterpart interrupted "Be able to prevent it? Ha!" Her sardonic counterpart scoffed, "If we don't keep—"

Before her Gloomy-sardonic self could even finish her sentence, they heard an overpoweringly loud infuriating, heart retching wailing screech like howl that echoed from the skies above them. "RUNNNN!" her Gloomy-sardonic self screamed as she grabbed Hermione's wrist in haste as she started to run as well as drag Hermione with her up the hill, to get as far away from whatever it was that was going after them from the skies above.

Hermione ran, without thinking as she allowed her counterpart to drag her half way up the hill before she realized she should be running faster, she could hear huge wings flapping from behind them but she did not want to turn back and see what it was. Both Hermione and her Gloomy-sardonic self ran for like seemed like ages all the scenery had blended with the wisps of the wind, nothing was clear to be seen. Hermione had her hands clutching her chest, as her heart was beating faster than she ever imagined it could, her sardonic counterpart was mimicking her motions as they ran at just the same speed, side by side, clutching their hearts for dear life's content.

* * *

"Severus I didn't expect you back so soon," Mme Pomfrey jumped when she heard the doors to the infirmary slam open; she had already cleaned up the mess from Miss Granger's muggle incision and was tucking Miss Granger in a nice warm blanket. "Did you speak with Albus?"

"Yes...we had a conversation and I would like to see..." he paused in his speaking as he saw Hermione's face distort as if she was in pain. "How is she doing Poppy, she appears to be in some kind of pain?"

Mme Pomfrey turned to face her charge, "I think she is having nightmares, and if she is in pain there is nothing we can do until she wakes up." Mme Pomfrey said as she placed her right palm on Miss Granger's forehead, "The fever is starting to break though, so the incision must have helped her some."

"Poppy could you show me..." Severus let out a breath of air he had been holding when he saw Miss Granger's face.

"Oh, Of course..." Mme Pomfrey said softly as she pulled the pulled Miss Granger's right arm from beneath the blanket and pulled on her arm until it was above her head, pointing to the spot in the crook of her armpit. "Here it is, Severus."

Snape walked over to Miss Granger's bed and took Miss Granger's arm gently into his grasp as Mme Pomfrey stepped away, his eyes examining the spot in question with a critical eye. When it came into focus, his jaw dropped. "She is a...Prince." _Merlin, but how...how could she be a Prince. The only Pureblood I had relations with 16 years ago...supposed to have died and Miss Granger doesn't look like either of us._ Snape closed his mouth, and placed Miss Granger's arm back down and tucked it beneath the fold of the blanket. "Thank you Poppy, I will return in the morning with the proper potions to regain Miss Granger's health."

"Are you going to tell her Severus?" Mme Pomfrey asked softly as she walked passed, with a wet cloth in hand, sitting in the chair next to Miss Granger's bed as she placed the cloth across Miss Granger's face.

"I would rather not have her life be ripped open amidst the upcoming war, Poppy. After this war perhaps I will tell her if I still live, but should I not, she will obtain my inheritance if I pass, I shall write her in my Last Will and Testimony." His eyes were on Miss Granger as he spoke this. "I would like for her to have a semi-normal life, even if her friends seem to get her into the belly of the beast."

"If you don't survive Severus I'm going to kick your gravestone!" Mme Pomfrey said as she stood up. "Look here Severus, you have to live. Miss Granger will need you more than she will ever know until you tell her who she really is."

"I understand what you are saying, but I feel it best if she didn't know until after the war." Snape stated softly, _I do not want her to go out of her way to try to protect me. _

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Thanks ever so much for reading this! I appreciate all of you immensely, and I wanted to notify you of the winner of the Trivia Question in Chapter One: _**Can anyone guess which book Snape is searching for? **_The Answer was provided by **Punkpook**, a fellow writer of Fanfiction. The answer was and their should be no doubts: _**Snape's Old Advanced Potion's Book (From The Half Blood Prince)**_. Everyone congratulate her by reading her **Twilight Fic**. As for your reward, Punkpook: it should be coming up within the next chapters or two dear. Congratulations again!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Hermione stopped abruptly mid stride, her lungs felt as if they were bursting beneath her chest as the cool air burned deep inside her chest, as she had stopped she had gripped her counterpart's wrist dragging her to a halt, which incontrovertibly caused her Gloomy-sardonic self to fall backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione's Gloomy-sardonic self cried as she landed flat on her back in a patch of green grass and exotic purple and blue bellflowers.

"I think, we are in the clear..." Hermione stated as she leaned down, her hands on her knees as she took a few deep breaths before she stated, "What in bloody blazes was that thing?"

"I don't know..." her Gloomy-sardonic self responded as she too was coming close to exhaustion, her breaths becoming deep, and slow as her shallow breaths were not providing her with enough air intake. "Perhaps it's the remnants of the dark spell cast..."

The world around them began to focus as they had stopped their run. Everything was very different from Mount Death and Decay, which Hermione's mind provided the name immediately after they got out of there. The grass growing around them was vibrant green, a few trees scattered across the land appeared to be ancient giant oaks that appeared as if they were just blooming of new leaves, and their large roots protruded from the ground around them. Amongst the grass, there were several different breeds of flowers ranging from exotic and magical types. Hermione may or may not have read about during her time spent in Hogwart's Library. Beyond the meadow of trees was a clear crystal blue lake with a single tree prospering in the center, the tree appeared to be different from any tree Hermione ever seen. The tree had a thick dark truck, with vibrant sparkling green leaves that radiated energy and amongst the leaves grew shining golden apples they could smell even from a distance. Beyond the tree, was a waterfall that came down from another mountain into the lake and just around the bend of the mountain the lake turned into a stream leading down a narrow path alongside the mountain towards the lands with purple skies above?

"Could a dark spell be sentient?" Hermione asked aloud as she pressed her right hand to her ribs as she fully stood up, her sardonic counterpart mirrored her in actions as she stood up from the grass.

"A curious thing, I myself, is considering it as a possibility. Otherwise, why would it attack us...our mind needs us to thrive, does it not?" her Gloomy-sardonic self replied. "I am not sure how we got here, but this is the Valley of the Forbidden Fruit, I suppose we have our own personal Eden right here."

"Oh...that's the Tree from the fable of Adam and Eve, why is it we can smell it?" Hermione asked softly, the thought she made out loud.

"I was thinking that too, but then I remembered reading something in an old Medical Study Journal Dad had on his desk a few years back..." her Gloomy-sardonic self started to say, when Hermione jumped in excitement.

"Something about a patient with P.T.S.D.(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), if I recall he could even smell the smoking gun powder from the battle he continued to relive. The mind produces smell by memories, but I don't remember this smell, do you?" Hermione asked softly.

"I think it might be something from our childhood we must have forgotten, perhaps mom was backing an apple pie, or making homemade apple...something or was it in her hair? I don't know" her Gloomy-sardonic self replied.

"That would make logical sense, but when has our mother ever cooked? I don't think Mom ever used Shampoo that smelled like any kind of fruit either..." Hermione asked with an arched brow.

"I remember a fragment of something, perhaps it was Mrs. Weasley, not sure. Let's get going we need to get to the Meadow of Dreams, hopefully our child self is still there." her Gloomy-sardonic self insisted.

"Alright, lead the way." Hermione said with a smile on her face, the Sardonic Counterpart shaking her head as she started to walk straight for the lake.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort**: "_I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late... What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?_"

**Lucius Malfoy**: "_Nothing – nothing, my Lord!_"

**Lord Voldemort**: "_Such _lies_, Lucius..._"

— **Voldemort** after he makes Malfoy Manor his headquarters (DHP1)

* * *

Malfoy Manor is a handsome manor house surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain and roving white peacocks, and enclosed by wrought-iron gates that permit select individuals to pass through them as if they were made of smoke. The interior's décor is sumptuous and includes ornate furniture, marble fireplaces, and gilt mirrors. It has a large entrance hallway with portraits lining the walls and a stone floor mostly covered by a magnificent carpet.

Draco was sitting in his father's office, with his feet propped up on the desk with a book open in his hands. Draco was wearing his normal attire, black slacks, white shirt and outer robes that had the appearance of a suit jacket and his hair slicked back. A piece of rolled parchment was lying on the desk in front of him started to glow, which distracted Draco from his leisure read. He sat up, placing his feet on the floor, and gripped the strange parchment. "What is this...?" he asked himself as he broke the seal to the parchment, and laid it open flat on the desk, his book forgotten in his lap.

"STRANGE MEDICAL FINDINGS AT HOGWARTS" read the top of the parchment. Draco read the file, slipping passed all the old histories of Muggle-borns being petrified during his second year, passed several articles about himself, Potter and a few students he didn't recognize. At the bottom of the parchment in glowing green print, it read "The Mark of the Prince found located in crook of the armpit." but it did not say which student the mark was discovered.

Draco swallowed a lump from his throat "The Mark of the Prince?" he questioned himself, as he rolled the parchment back up and placed it in the inner pocket of his robes, standing up, his book fell to the floor with an audible thump. He picked up the book and placed it back on the desk, before he left the office and entered the library. He walked through the huge expansion of knowledge into the drawing room, where the table was always set to dine unless there was a meeting.

Draco walked over to the sitting area where his mother and his father's lawyer, whose wardrobe was paid by the Malfoy fortune were discussing his father getting out of Azkaban Prison. "Mother, I'm sorry to disrupt your discussion but I was wondering if you knew anything about the Prince family?"

Narcissa Malfoy, was in tears, her make-up in shambles as she was literally cowered in the overgrown extravagant love seat as she turned her head to face her son. She was wearing a conservative black gown. Her hair was in it's normal confined bun, however it appeared to have the unravel effect with stray hairs falling out of the bun. "The Princes are a pureblood family that has long since been extinct with the exception of your Head of House, why are you asking?"

Draco bit his lip, "I found this parchment on Father's desk, it lit up," he said as he pulled out the parchment and opened it and handed it to his mother to see. "Look at the very bottom."

Narcissa looked skeptical but she followed her son's demands. "Well...I wonder how that could have happened. The last I heard, Professor Snape was the last...Prince, but this parchment is your father's and doesn't lie." She sighed, as she rolled the parchment back up. "I think you should go, sir. I don't think we can do anything else to help my husband at the moment. If you can think of anything, please let us know, after-all my husband does pay you very well."

"Of course Madam, " Spoke the well dressed lawyer in expensive robes. He stood up, and Narcissa lead him to the entrance of their home. When Narcissa returned, Draco was sitting in the chair the lawyer had occupied when he was there.

"I think this will assist us in getting your father back into our Lord's graces." Narcissa spoke quietly, as she sat back down to where she had been sitting on the loveseat. Her tears dried up, and a small smile in it's place.

"You think so?" Draco said softly as he looked to his mother.

"Yes, in fact I will confront him on the matter." Narcissa smiled. "Do you know if Our Lord has returned to the house as of yet?"

"I have not seen him, if that is what you are asking mother. I think he would have shown his displeasure had he returned from the Ministry straight here." Draco stated with fear in his tone.

"You should probably return to school. I don't want your grades falling because of your father." Narcissa stated softly.

"But Mother, you need me here!" Draco interjected.

"If you can find out who this Prince is, it will be more useful than this scrap of parchment." Narcissa hissed, when she stood up and grabbed Draco by the ear. "Return to school and find the Prince." she shoved Draco towards the fireplace. "Your Head of House will be expecting you anyway."

Draco gripped his ear as he looked to his mother, whom hell hath no fury appeared as if she would kill him if he did not find the Prince before summer. "Alright, I will find the Prince."

"That's a good boy, Draco." Narcissa smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry; momma is a bit stressed at the moment. I should not have taken it out on you."

Draco hugged Narcissa in return, before backing off and tossing powder into the fireplace, as the fires turned green, he stepped inside. "Professor Snape's Office," he declared loudly as he vanished within the fire up the shoot.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Alright I have to say that this chapter was forced out. At least the second half was forced because I wanted to make a scene between Lucius and Voldemort and I forgot Lucius was in Azkaban. I hope you all appreciate this chapter. You can show me your appreciation by READING&REVIEWING!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Severus Snape paced in his office; he had several tomes of potions open and splayed all over his desk, armchair, coffee table and love seat. All the tomes were open at various pages of medical healing, nourishment supplements, the darker breeds of healing potions and grey area medical alchemy. _Why had I not come up with an accurate counter-curse? Why had I been an idiotic boy? How am I ever going to face Miss Granger the same way, knowing she is my bastard child...Alesha why didn't-_

The flames in the fireplace suddenly phased green. Severus paused in his pacing as he watched as Draco Malfoy crash-land in a tumbling heap on the floor and smacking his head hard against the surface of coffee table in the process. Severus cringed at the audible crack he heard when Draco hit headfirst. _Your mother said you were not going to return for a few more days! What-the-devil is going on?_

Severus rushed to his charge, bent down on one knee and checked for a pulse before going through a muggle process of examination for a concussion. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright...had you warned me you were coming I would have made your landing a bit more comfortable." Severus hissed in his ear.

Draco groaned, as his hand went to feel his head. "That was smart." Draco scoffed at himself. "Sorry sir, mother insisted I return immediately without explanation."

Severus shook his head, "That," Severus felt the knot that was forming on Draco's head above his left eyebrow "Is going to bruise a bit; I have no quick fixes to offer to quell your wound. The disaster at the Ministry has diminished my stores." Severus stated in a cold sardonic tone, "Next time show your manners, you inbred! Flo before you make your arrival!"

Draco starred at Professor Snape with a slack jaw. "What did you-"

"Enough-I'm currently in the middle of assisting Mme Pomfrey with an abnormal case upstairs." Severus gripped Draco by the collar, "Return to your Dormitory before I take points you ungrateful heathen!"

Draco blinked a few times as he starred directly into Professor Snape's fiery black eyes that felt like they were forming holes into Draco's skin. Draco was trapped, in Severus' grip, his hands held him by the collar of his shirt. Before, Draco could reason with him, Professor Snape flung him out of office and slammed his door shut behind him. _For Salazar's sake, I need a drink! It is hard to think with the constant disturbances! These dismal excuses for potions texts are no help, either. _

Severus returned to pacing his office, then walked to the mantle of his fireplace grasping the Good Old bottle of Ogden's Firewiskey, popping the cork with his teeth and tossing it in the fire before tilting the bottle back and taking a few heaping swigs. _My students will be vehemently complaining about my attitude come morning, I can see it now. I had better make sure it be Gryffindor that pisses me off first, or Salazar will roll over in his grave as I dock points from my own house._

* * *

"Who...is that?" Hermione asked as she stopped in her steps. Her counterpart walked behind her, viewing what Hermione was looking at from over her shoulder. A little girl was squat down before a river they had followed, poking it with a long stick. She was wearing simple black dress, and her hair was black and pulled back with a hair tie and securing the wavy hair at the nap of the girl's neck.

"I..." Her Gloomy-sardonic self started to say as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "That is our child-self."

The girl in question stood up quickly looking towards the direction of Hermione and her Gloomy-sardonic self, her blue eyes widened as she saw an older version of herself, not recognizing them for who they were, she turned and ran towards a small cottage.

"Where did that..." Hermione started, but stopped when a woman exited the cottage. A woman with long red hair with a defiant wisp at the side of her face that just stayed curled. Her eyes were the most beautiful Hermione has ever seen. The child-self ran to the woman and jumped in her embrace.

The moment the child-self and the woman hugged, Hermione's world started to crack apart. Reality itself seemed to be unraveling at the seams, the sky literally cracking with loud thunderous sounds. As pieces of the sky fell down, towards the counterparts and Hermione herself, they all screamed loudly as pieces of the sky were heading straight for them in synchronized motion.

* * *

A dark figure hidden beneath a large almost sentient cloak that moved as if it was floating it water, almost like a Dementor, but on a much grander scale as he entered through the main gates of Malfoy Manor, they instantly granted him access turning into a smoky vapor. He walked with a confidence that spoke measures on his power as he walked along the paved path towards the main doors of Malfoy Manor, in which tall high-bushes would block any site of him from the neighboring houses.

Arriving at the main door the Malfoy Manor, before he could raise his hand to knock a woman answered the door, slightly bowing as she opened the door to the main foyer to allow him entrance. "My Lord, what a pleasant...pleasant surprise." She spoke softly, hoping the fear behind her eyes was well hidden.

"Do not lie to me Narcissa..." He hissed in strict tone. "It doesn't due you well to lie to me..." he spoke as he lifted his hood tossing it back, revealing his pale face, his flat snake like nose and red snake like slits for eyes. "You have something to tell me do you not?"

"Y-yes My Lord, I do." She spoke in a slightly shaking voice, as she opened the door further and stepped aside to let him in.

"So tell me dear Narcissa, what is it you need to tell me so I can decide if it's good enough news to break your husband out of Azkaban when we free the other loyal followers!" He hissed as he entered, walking passed Narcissa into the main hall, walking towards the fire and standing before the heated hearth.

Narcissa soon followed, although her entire body shook with fear. She had to speak with her lord, to try to persuade him to release her husband. She wore a simple black dress, with a white stripe swirling down from her breasts until the end of her dress that ended just below her knees.

"Well..." he spoke as he turned to face her, forcing her to stop in her steps as she was walking towards him. "Come now, Narcissa I would not blatantly hurt you without reason..."

Narcissa doubted the words that escaped his lips but walked closer to him anyway. "My lord, I apologize for my impudence." She said softly as she walked over to the hearth, placing her hand on the mantle, gripping the bit of rolled up parchment that was laying there and turned to face her Lord. "My son, whilst he was in Lucius' office, found this bit of parchment that might interest you. It lists the anomalies that go on in the infirmary at Hogwarts." She presented the parchment to Lord Voldemort, and he unrolled it to feast his eyes on the document presented to him.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

I know you have been waiting on baited breath for this next installment, and I hope this relieves some of your grievances. Please do not refrain, I need you to READ & REVIEW! Tell me what you think, I appreciate all the input I can get. The more reviews I receive the more motivated I am to present you with more chapters.

**Faithfully yours,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Hermione screamed, sitting straight up in her bed. Her eyes glowed in the dimly lit candle light. Her scream echoing in the hospital wing's chambers, as she felt intense pain beneath her ribs which caused her to continue to screaming, as she gripped her chest. She fell back down on the bed, eyes looking at the ceiling. _I'm alive...I'm alive...this hurts so much...why am I here? What happened to me? Unbearable agony...my chest... _

Mme Pomfrey came running in, rushing to her side, placing her hand on the girl's forehead, as she looked into the girls eyes. "Miss Granger, it's ok...you are at Hogwarts, I'm so very glad you have awoken..." She said softly, as she touched the girls hand, squeezing it gently. "It'll be ok, I know it's painful, I know..."

Hermione allowed the tears to pierce down her cheeks, as she cried. "Mme. Pomfrey...how long have I been here?" she asked in a aching voice, from disuse.

"My poor dear, it's been a few weeks since the incident at the Ministry...we tried everything to get you to awaken..." Mme Pomfrey said softly, "Professor Snape has been aiding me in your recovery, he has been in quite a distress over your predicament, my dear. I'm so happy you are finally awake, so that we can monitor you better as now you can tell us what aches you, and we can try to alleviate it.

"My chest is killing me currently, Mme. Pomfrey...it feels as if I'm being burned alive...from the inside out." Hermione's tears never stopped falling.

"Severus prepared a few potions for you to take once you awoken, a few nourishment potions, as well as something for the curse that has struck you. Do you feel up to taking it now?"

"Yes, please." she said softly, as she watched Mme Pomfrey grab a few vials and placing a few doses into smaller cups and handing them to her as she drank one by one, until all ten doses were administered. Although she did have a hard time swallowing. "Water..." Hermione asked softly, after taking the potions.

"Of course, only a little, we don't know how your body will react to the potions as of yet." Mme. Pomfrey stated softly as she gave her a small cup of water. "Drink it slowly, for your body is not used to consuming anything without the aid of magic."

Hermione nodded as she took gentle, small sips, as swallowing was still a bit difficult. "Thank you..." she said softly, as she could barely speak a few words without feeling a burning in the back of her throat.

"Don't go back to sleep Miss Granger, I need you to stay with me...would it be better if I sat you up, with some cushioning to hold you up?" Mme. Pomfrey asked softly.

"Yes..please.." Hermione replied before trying to sit up, the pain taking too much of her energy, as she found herself unable to sit up again, like she had when she was screaming for dear life from the sky falling upon her head in the dream.

"Stay still for a moment, let me get those pillows first so you can be comfortable." Mme. Pomfrey announced as she walked away, and returned with several pillows, and placing them on the table before offering her hand to Miss Granger. "Give me your hand dear and I'll help you up."

Hermione complied and grasped Mme. Pomfrey's hand and allowed her to pull her up as she placed several pillows behind her, and allowed her to lean back. "Thank you..."

"No need to be thanking me, dear." Mme. Pomfrey stated, as she removed her wand from her pocket. "Don't be afraid it's just a status spell." she said softly before flicking her wand, and the small ball of yellow light hit Miss Granger's chest. Mme. Pomfrey frowned slightly, as she shook her head. "It'll be alright, but you need to stay awake, alright Miss Granger?"

"Yes...Mme. Pomfrey." she said softly.

"I'm going to inform Professor Snape that you are awake, I shall return only momentarily." Mme. Pomfrey stated before she closed the curtains around Miss Granger's bed and walked away to the floo in her office.

* * *

Voldemort gripped the parchment presented to him, unrolling it as his red beaded eyes scanned down the list. He made no sound, until he reached the end of the document and he paused, as if he was asking a silent question to himself. Which looked like a blinding moment of truth to a reality's altered state. Not moving, he made a silent 'hmming' noise in the back of his throat that sounded more like a snake's hissing. Staring at the last item on the list, below the Mud-blood Granger girl's ailment, _The Mark of the Prince._

Narcissa stood quivering in fear, as she awaited for the Dark Lord's reaction. Her breath baiting, as she watched him in complete silence. Her nerves making her bite on her lower lip._Will he help my husband, did I do the right thing? Dear Merlin, save us all._

Voldemort rolled the parchment and placed it on the mantle before he lowered his hood. Revealing his sunken snake like face, and pale white skin. His beaded red eyes, staring into the fire. "A Prince has manifested themselves at Hogwarts...does Severus know of this?" He asked as he turned to face Narcissa. His face unreadable, but it was clear that he was thinking as his hand rested on the mantle and his fingers taped on it's surface, one at a time, from his pinky to his index.

Narcissa took a needed breath, before she spoke, "I am not certain if he is-is informed, My Lord...my s-son was the one who pre-presented me the-the documentation. I sent him back to Hog-Hogwarts to find the-the Prince, My Lord."

"I see..." he said in a ponder, his eyes boiling red. "Do not inform him, make sure your son does not inform Severus of our knowledge of the Prince, I'm quite certain his duel loyalties would complicate matters. However, I would love to meet this Prince and have a much needed conversation..." Voldemort stated in a snake like hiss emphasizing the s'.

Narcissa knew not to question the Dark Lord, or his commandments. "I will do all in my power to do as you-you command, My Lord. Shall I have one of our house elves make your room pre-presentable?..."

"Yes, I shall be staying during our preparation time for the upcoming war, we shall bring down the light and let darkness reign." He paused briefly. "I will be calling a meeting this evening at midnight to discuss further plans. You will remain for the first half of this gathering." He walked passed her and walked to the dinning area. "I will dismiss you, and you will remain in the library until I call for you, is that clear?"

"As cr-crystal, My Lord." Narcissa stated as she turned to face the Dark Lord, walking over to the dinning area.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the long delay. School and the Army interfered with my writing process and creative flow. However, I have returned with this UPDATE! So I am now asking that you please READ&REVIEW! Give me opinions, critques, ideas, brainstorms...I want to hear them. I find that reviews motivate me more than the writing actually does.

**Yours Faithfully,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's that rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed! I need all the support I can get. With all your lovely reviews, I decided I must write this chapter. Enjoy ~Lost O'Fallon Girl

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Severus" Mme. Pomfrey poked her head into the fireplace making a floo call. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" she yelled, this time because she did not see him anywhere near the fireplace.

"Poppy, a moment if you would please," came a disgruntled voice of Severus Snape from the bedchambers. He then came sweeping into the room, with only his neatly primed white shirt and black slacks. "What is that you require, Poppy?"

"Miss Granger's awoken, I managed to administer the potions you provided, but I insist you need to see her for yourself." Mme Pomfrey replied.

"Alright, I will be there shortly." Severus Snape said before he walked to his bed chambers, grabbing his outer robes, and scooping up the floo powder, "You best move out of the way, Poppy. I'm coming through." When Mme Pomfrey's head vanished from the fireplace, and the fire returned to it's normal red color, he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire, and stepped in. "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts." he shouted and vanished up the shoot.

Mme. Pomfrey was pacing a distance away from the fireplace. "Severus, I appreciate you coming on short notice. But you know more about the spell and the damages it might cause..."

Severus Snape shot up his hand, silencing her as he walked passed her into the Hospital Wing, walking until he reached Miss Granger's bed and paused. "You have finally decided to join the living, have you Miss Granger?"

"Yessss...sir." Hermione hissed, as she clutched her ribs.

"Don't!" Severus Snape moved swiftly, because by the time he said the words his hand had gripped Miss Granger's hand and proceeded to pull it away from her chest and pinning it to the bed, before he released it. "Miss Granger, you have stitches...it's not wise to manhandle them"

Miss Granger looked up to Professor Snape, "I apologize, sir... it just-it's quite painful."

Severus Snape starred down at her with a penetrating stare. "I quite understand, but if you attempt to manhandle those stitches again, I will make it quite impossible for you to do so, is that understood Miss Granger?"

"Yess sir." she stated as she removed her hand from the bed, and placed it in her lap, gritting her teeth.

"Miss Granger, do you recall the events that lead you to your current condition?" Professor Snape asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, as he stared her down.

Miss Granger sat there, looking into the back of her memory. "Hmm...Oh! Umbridge...horrible woman, centaurs..." Miss Granger tilted her head slightly to the side as she continued to think back. "Gwap..." she bit her lip as she looked down to her hands. "Ah...Sirius, .. Department of Mysteries?...The Prophecy! Oh..Harry! No! Voldemort...Trap...chased by Death Eaters...Silencio...Oh...spells can be cast without it needing to be spoken..." she was shaking by the end of reciting her mixed form of a recap of the events that had happened.

"You have learned a valuable lesson, which had almost cost you your life, Miss Granger and I expect you to learn from your mistake." Professor Snape said sternly.

Miss Granger sighed, hissing from the pain of her ribs and the mending flesh beneath her gown. "Yesss...sir." she said softly as she looked up to him.

"Good, don't allow that to happen again. The potions should take effect within an hour of administration, until then I suggest you eat something...nothing to substantial. I will return in a couple hours, to check on your progress." Professor Snape said as he swept out of the Hospital Wing, taking the path towards the hallway, not bothering with the floo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered Slytherin's common room, slightly shaken by his Head of House's words. When he entered, he observed Pansy sitting on Blaise's lap, playing with his tie. _They cannot be serous? Un-bloody believable..._The two Slytherins did not even notice his entrance. Draco cleared his throat "ah hem."

Pansy leisurely turned her head to see Draco's pale grey eyes gazing at her. "Hey Draco," she said softly before giving Blaise all her attention once again. After a moment, of pure realization she had jumped out of Blaise's lap and bowed her head, blushing profusely before fleeing the room and into the girls' dormitories. _Flee you cowardice gold digging parasite._

"Blaise..." Draco said in a cold hard voice, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How long has...this been going on?"He asked sarcastically.

"We were not expecting your arrival...this soon, Draco." Blaise said with a smirk, "I find myself elated to the fact I no longer have to hide behind Pansy's lies and fake devotion to your person."

"I see...so that long?" Draco said as he walked across the room, passing Blaise "Oh and Blaise, you can inform Pansy that our engagement is off, I shall be informing my mother of her infidelities." He said softly, as he walked to his dorm room, and slammed the door behind him, walking over to his bed and collapsing into it. He kicked off his shoes and dug his head under his pillow. _I cannot believe this, Zabini? What is she thinking?_

* * *

**You know what to do READ & REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own all that belongs to J.K. Rowling, however I would be willing to sell my heart to Severus!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Severus Snape sat inside his private study, looking at a piece of blank enchanted parchment that was on the desk before him. His quill, a rather large black feather with a silver tip, was sitting in the inkwell. _This is horrendous, I don't even know what to say...what do I say? Well perhaps I should write the reason...no no...just leave her in the will and be done with it..._

Severus placed his head in his hands. _She is your...daughter, you need to tell her, do not leave her in the dark...she will hate me...she will hate me for not telling her the truth before my death, but...it's better this way, for bloody sake write something!_

Dear Hermione,

If you are receiving this letter, I apologize for not notifying you sooner. I thought that by not telling you, I was protecting you from a hard life. I expect you will spit on my grave, or at least feel upset with me for a long time. I realize you most likely deducted that I am Professor Snape, by the appearance of my handwriting. I don't wish to hurt you in anyway. I simply needed to confess my knowledge to you.

Please do not hate my decision of keeping it a secret. I had hoped my secret would protect your well-being. I thought being oblivious to the fact, would keep you happy. I thought more so of your well-being, than my own.

I am

_This is ridiculous! She won't believe this at all! It doesn't even sound like me...ugh! _Severus frustratingly ripped up the parchment and crumpled up the pieces before tossing it into the fireplace. Watching as the pieces burned in the hearth of the fire. _Alesha why did you leave me with this mess? Why didn't you tell me you were with child? I would have given everything up for you..._

Severus sighed as he placed his quill back into the inkwell, as he placed his head on the desk, wishing only to smash his brains into the hard surface. _I remember when we first met..._

* * *

/**_FLASHBACK _**_/_

* * *

Severus Snape was attending a convention in Romania in the name of Potion Mastery, he wasn't in a main event, he wasn't fond of speaking in front of a crowd. Only a mere attendee, in the name of science. There were other Masters of other professions attending as well, it wasn't limited to just Potions, but that was what he was most interested in, however when he saw a woman with long red hair with a defiant wisp at the side of her face that just stayed curled, walk passed him in the corridor, he could not resist following her. He didn't know who she was, but she was entering the Arthrimancy hall, where a Master was about to speak of his findings.

He stayed a few paces behind her, his eyes locked on the back of her head, as she stood in the back of the seating arrangements, she was gazing in a notebook as she awaited for the speaker to begin his speech. She was astounding in beauty, she was wearing long blue dress-robes, with fancy silver embellishments of ruins, and numbers. He figured she was either a Master of Ruins or Arthrimancy or perhaps learning to be both. She turned her head and he held in his breath as he saw the most beautiful greenish blue eyes he had ever seen. It took his breath away. She smiled to him, as she waved him over.

Severus looked behind him, in case he had been imagining her smiling and waving to him, but no one stood behind him. He swallowed a lump that was forming in the back of his throat as he walked solemnly towards her, being sure not to show how intimidated he felt being called over to her.

"You are Master Snape, right?" the woman spoke with a defining Romanian accent.

"How did you know?" Severus asked softly, as he had made it to her side.

"You are the youngest Potions Master in Europe and, and...you have already wrote a book, which I have heard many of the elder Potion Masters complain about because of the fact you are so young, not the fact that you are brilliant. I was the one who asked my father to send you an invitation. I am Apprentice to the next speaker, Master Grey."

Severus arched a brow, "You are of the Beklea family?" he questioned softly, as he found himself shocked, that it was she, who insisted he be invited to such an amazing convention.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Alesha Beklea, Apprentice to Master Grey in Arthrimancy and Mistress of Ruins" she said smiling.

* * *

/_**END FLASHBACK **/_

* * *

_I will never forget that smile._ He sighed, as he leaned his head against his arms which were leaning against the table. _For bloody sake, write something. Write something she will believe. _

Dear Miss Granger (nee Prince),

Here are the facts: I, Severus Tobias Snape, Master of Potions & The Dark Arts leave all my worldly Possessions to you in the time of my passing. My Vault, My gold, Spinner's End and the Prince Mansions(Yes I mean plural), rightfully belong to you at the time of my passing. The Prince vaults and all their contents have never been claimed and are rightfully yours, as you have been marked by The Prince (if no one has explained this to you, its the mark found in the crook of your arm), all you need to do in order to claim them, is show the goblins your mark.

Now you most likely will have a zillion questions, and if you are reading this. It means I had no time to answer them all for you. I apologize, but I did what I thought I had to in order to protect you. I, Severus Tobias Snape, am your father. I did not know I even had a daughter, until the fateful day, when I assisted Mme Pomfrey with your Muggle Incision, to relieve you from the curse Dolohov cast upon you at the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Where you and your cohorts unwittingly decided to go on an adventure to save a man who did _**not**_ need saving.

You have learned a valuable lesson about nonverbal spells and I hope you never make the same grave error. Learning that you were my daughter made me look to some of your antics more carefully. I am proud to say, there is some Slytherin inside you somewhere. For I seen it clearly, when you sent that hideous Pink woman to the centaurs. McGonagall was positively shinning at the news. I cannot blame her. I wonder what she would think, if she knew you were my daughter.

What do you think? I will often find myself wondering this question as I hold this secret very close to my heart right next to your mother. Not even Dumbledore realizes your mother was the catalyst for my change of heart to switch from being Death Eater to Spy. He assumed it was my first love's fault, which is how I made him perceive it. She was only the excuse I allowed him to see.

In my house you will find numerous of vials of my memories of your mother, hidden in a secret cabinet behind the portrait of my mother. Only those of my blood can access the cabinet, by a donation of blood. I hid them there, to keep her a secret from the Dark Lord, however that did not change her fate. She was killed in the first war, a few months before Voldemort hit the Potter Family.

Her name was Alesha Beklea, Mistress of Ruins and Apprentice in Arthrimancy. I am not sure if she ever obtained her Mastery. She disappeared a few months after our relationship had begun to get serious. She never informed me she was pregnant, if I had known, I would have turned my back on the Dark Lord, I would have done everything in my power to keep you and your mother safe.

As you well know, I am not one for showing my emotions. So I will end this letter, with something you will be forced to believe. I love you and will always love you, please remember that by receiving this letter it means I could not tell you this fact to your face, and I wish in my cold black heart, I could have.

Your Loving Father,

Severus Tobias Snape (Nee The Half-Blood Prince), Master of Potions & The Dark Arts

P.S. Do not allow your cohorts to lead you into danger without a plan _**ever **_again, or I might just have to become a Poltergeist and terrify them for the rest of the pathetic lives.

* * *

**Author's Note**: For all those old fans who have followed me through thick and thin of this story before it had it's title: Thank You! To all those new fans who decided to follow along: Thank You! To All those new readers who Read&Reviewed: Thank you! I appreciate every single one of you! You made this story possible. I have plans for this story to continue, so do not fret!

You all know what to do now, tell me what you think!

Yours Truly,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**:I do not own that which belongs to Miss Rowling!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"Miss Granger, Get away from the window!" Mme Pomfrey spoke in a most sincere stern tone as she entered the Hospital Wing. "You shouldn't be on your feet, lay back down this instant!"

"But I'm so bored, Mme Pomfrey..." she sighed as she stopped leaning against the windowsill, her eyes looked back from the window to see a red faced Mme Pomfrey, and she let out a longing sigh before she walked back to her bed. "How long have I been in this Hospital?" Hermione asked before she took a seat on her assigned bed.

"Too long dear girl, but you were cursed with a peculiar spell. You have not fully healed, we had to reduce to barbaric muggle methods." Mme Pomfrey spoke even more softly, as she walked over to the girl, placing her hand on her forehead. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can't...I don't think I can lay in bed anymore." Hermione spoke softly. "I want to leave the Hospital Wing. You won't even let Ron and Harry visit."

"Dear, they are much too busy finishing their exams!" Mme Pomfrey spoke as she walked over to the edge of her bed, picking up her chart and writing a few more words upon it.

"Exams! I didn't study-"

"You will not be taking them—you silly girl." Professor Snape said as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"What!" Hermione looked to Professor Snape as he walked towards her, and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "But they are my O.W.L's..."

"You are exempt from the end of year examinations, however you have already finished Ten of your O.W.L's. Or has your addled mind forgotten?" Professor Snape continued. "All of the Professor's agreed to allow your current grades to reflect in your end of year exams, which is completely different from the O.W.L's." he stated cooly, taking a brief pause to breathe. " I had begged to differ. However, Headmaster Dumbledore _overruled_ my decision on giving you my own examination." he huffed, as he handed her a potion vial from his pocket. "I suggest you drink this quickly—for I could do nothing for taste." he added more kindly.

"Yes, sir." she said as she uncorked the vial and tilted her head back and slammed the potion down her throat, swallowing it. "Ugh! That was...ugh..."

"As I said, I could do nothing to make it taste better. Although, that vile tasting potion should help speed up the process of your healing." Professor Snape said softly, as he examined her. _She looks nothing like Alesha, nor I. I will have to consult the portraits at the main Prince Manor to see if she resembles anyone in the Prince Family line. Although, I doubt she does. _

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione spoke quietly, as she handed him the empty vial.

"Don't thank me yet," Professor Snape spoke, as he pulled out another vial and handed it to her. "This vial will get rid of any residual magic, left from the dark spell...or at least that is my hope."_ I wish someone would have told me that my spell was going to be used to kill my daughter... then perhaps I wouldn't have invented it. Alesha, please forgive me for chasing you away._

Hermione clutched at her chest as she cried out in pain. The instant she felt the potion hit her stomach, she felt as though a thousand and one knives were burrowing through her chest and pulsing throughout her body, she had barely made a sound as the pain was too intense. Her eyes closed hard, as tears seeped through the edge of her eyes.

"Miss Granger..." Professor Snape gripped her shoulders as she began curling in a ball. "Miss Granger...say something, anything...please Hermione!" Professor Snape exclaimed as he jolted up. "Mme Pomfrey get your arse in here right this instant and help me!"

Mme Pomfrey dropped what she was doing, papers were flying all over her office as she rushed to Hermione's bedside. "What happened?"

"I gave her the potion that I thought would cure...her" Professor Snape said as he was clutching his chest. He could feel his heart aching to aid his daughter, and he needed to save her. _Alesha please...don't let our little girl die on us. I just found her, I don't want to be alone anymore!_

"What were the ingredients Severus?" Mme Pomfrey asked as she started stripping Hermione of her clothing, ripping it straight from the middle of her gown.

Professor ground his teeth, as his eyes focused on Hermione's slumped figure, the pain he saw in her rigid form was tearing him apart from the insides. "I...I..." _cannot divulge that information, _"I cannot think, when...when she is like this" Professor Snape exclaimed as he turned away from Hermione and ran passed Mme Pomfrey, grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it into the fire as he jumped into it as it turned green and shouted "Severus' Laboratory, Prince Manor in Exmouth."_ Please, don't let her die! Merlin forbid, if she dies before I do! I will kill Dolohov for this! I will tear him from limb from limb with my bare bloody hands!_

* * *

"I cannot believe they are making us take Final exams, I thought once we were done with the O.W.L.s we would be on easy street." Ron said as he placed his head on the lab table.

"Buck up, Ron...at least this is the last one we have to do this year." Harry said softly as he sat down next to Ron. "Look on the bright side, at least Mione isn't here to curse in your ear for not studying."

"Don't remind me, I_ really_ _didn't _study. Snape's going to flail me alive...with this one." Ron sighed as he sat up. "Where is Snape anyway...he's usually sitting in his desk on exam days."

"I don't know, perhaps he forgot and we don't have one." Harry said as he elbowed Ron grinning and wiggling his eye brows. Trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't count your luck Scar-head." Draco stated as he exited the storeroom closet. "Professor Snape is not coming, but we will be taking our exams. Quills out people..." Draco stated as he started passing out parchment.

"Who made you in charge Ferret?" Ron inquired.

"I did, Mr. Weasley." Said Professor Dumbledore as he had appeared in front of Professor Snape's desk. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate your assistance." he said with a smile, as he walked behind the desk and took a seat. "As you can see Professor Snape is not here, but that does not mean you can goof off. Sit quietly, and once you have received your exam, you may start." he spoke as his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

Draco passed out the parchment one at a time, starting first at the Slytherin side of the room. Then finishing at Ron and Harry's lab table. "Don't bloody it up, or you won't make it in potions next year." he whispered to them both, as he walked back to the front of the classroom and placed the extra exam on Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Where is Granger?"

"Not to worry young Malfoy, she is exempt from this exam. She is still in the Hospital Wing, fighting off a deadly curse. She will most likely be moved to St Mungo's for further treatment." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke grimly. "But I suspect, she would want you to do your best on your exams." he said pointedly, staring at Harry and Ron over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes sir." Harry and Ron both said as they felt the pain of the possibility of losing their friendship with Hermione. _You simply can't die Mione, we need you here! Who would berate us for not studying, who would keep us from falling through the cracks? _

Draco didn't have any cruel comments to share in front of Headmaster Dumbledore, so he just walked over to his desk and sat down, placing his quill in his ink well, before starting his exam. His concentration wasn't as good as it was normally as he was too focused on the fact he was going to loose his greatest competition in the classroom. Part of him was happy about having the opportunity to be number one in class, and the other part of him is disappointed that it wasn't because he worked hard to achieve it._ Granger you better get better, I want to beat you fair and square. Ugh, three years ago I would have been celebrating her death...what's wrong with me?_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at the bedside of Hermione Granger, holding stiffly onto the poor dear's hand, she had rushed to the Hospital Wing the moment she heard Miss Granger was in trouble. She had left her students to finish up her exams with Professor Flickwick, who had a free period.

Mme Pomfrey had rushed into her office nearly 20 minutes ago, speaking in tongues, the only thing she clearly understood was Miss Granger needed someone to watch her at all times. By the time she came up to the Hospital Wing, the worst of it had been over. Miss Granger now laid in the bed, covered to her ears in blankets, fast asleep. The only thing that stuck out, was Miss Granger's hand, which Minerva held onto gratefully, as she gently caressed her hand with her fingers.

"Miss Granger, St Mungo's healers will be here soon to help you." Minerva spoke confidently, only the hitch in her breath showed she was truly worried. "Poppy, where the hell is Severus? He should be here!"

"I don't know, he disappeared through the floo." Mme Pomfrey said softly as she handed Minerva a wash cloth, "Wipe her face with this, she most likely has a fever. This will drop her temperature a bit."

Minerva nodded as she pulled the blankets back, gasping at the sight of thick black hair. "Poppy..." she was trembling so much, she had dropped Miss Granger's hand.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Mme Pomfrey said as she walked over to the bed, her eyes now examining the patient. "Oh..." her face flushed. "The potion must have cancelled all residual magic..." Mme Pomfrey said softly to the world.

"What are you saying Poppy?" Minerva spoke as she regained her wits.

"Miss Granger is marked by the Prince, Minerva. I found it when she came back from the Ministry of Magic." Mme Pomfrey spoke as she pulled out her wand and with a swish she brought up Hermione's status. "Oh my...she is in perfect health... no sign of the fatal infection... no sign of residual dark magic,...although, as I suspected she does have a fever." she spoke softly as she examined Miss Granger's appearance. " Her robes look like they have shrunk, they appear to be too tight...she must have grown during her transition..." Mme Pomfrey spoke aloud, but more to herself. "Minerva could you adjust her clothes, until she wakes up and she can change into something proper."

"A Prince..." Minerva spoke softly, as she removed the blankets completely from Miss Granger's form, revealing the fact that her feet now nearly reached the foot of the bed, a few inches shorter than Severus. Her skin was paler, she had a few freckles on her Snape-like nose. Her hair was long, reaching mid-back in soft gentle waves, she had a streak of red in her hair, and a wisp of hair that opposed her face. Minerva sighed as she flicked her wand saying an incantation under her breath as she made Miss Granger's gown more fitting to her new form, lengthening the gown, and giving her more room where the gown had grown too tight. "The only Prince I know...is Severus...and he's only Half-blood."

"Severus is no longer the last Prince, incidentally." Mme Pomfrey spoke as she examined Miss Granger's clothing. "Much better, I appreciate that Minerva."

"No trouble..." Minerva spoke as she picked up the wet wash cloth and dabbed Miss Granger's forehead gently.

"Mum..." Hermione sighed softly in her sleep, as she turned her head into Minerva's hand. "MUM!" She screamed louder, her breathing became more ragged, and heavy. She appeared to be having some kind of nightmare. She was dripping of cold sweat, dripping down across her brow. Minerva wiped the sweat away from her eyes, as she gripped the girl's hand gently. Her fingers were much longer and thinner than they had been with her previous appearance. They now resembled Severus' skeletal-like hands.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're safe..." Minerva spoke gently as she continued to dabb Miss Granger's forehead. "Poppy, maybe you can convince Albus to find Severus and tell him the good news."

"He will be coming up shortly, he had to give Severus' final exams..." Mme Pomfrey spoke.

"What happened to Severus?" Minerva spoke softly.

"He caused Miss Granger much pain with the potion that cured her of the Dark Residual Magic, that had been slowly killing Miss Granger. He went into a fit,...He could barely think straight enough to tell me what ingredients were in the potion he just gave her. I believe he thinks he killed her. Hopefully he doesn't do anything too drastic before Albus tells him the good news."

"What made him so upset, I thought he hated Miss Granger..." Minerva spoke her opinion loudly.

"I suspect Miss Granger is his daughter, even though she was marked by the Prince..." Mme Pomfrey said quietly. "Have you not noticed, he choose to pick on her more than normal students, forcing her to think outside the box, actually challenging her, do you think he would do that if she had been a Ravenclaw Know-it-all?"

"He doesn't..." Minerva spoke in awe. "He simply ignores the Ravenclaw students, unless they cause mischief in the corridors."

"Precisely, what was so special about Miss Granger?" Mme Pomfrey asked softly. "I realize her being Mr. Potter's friend would make her a bigger target. However, I doubt he would challenge her as much as he does, if that was _only_ the case."

"I think he instinctively knew that he was her father. However, his mind hadn't had time to catch up with it." Mme Pomfrey, "I believe he felt relieved when he discovered Hermione was his child, in a way he got his family back and in others. He now has logical reasons for his protective feelings towards the girl wonder."

"Girl Wonder?" Minerva questioned.

"Oh that's right, he doesn't try to bad mouth your chosen ones in front of you. He calls Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter the Dream Team or the Golden Trio, depends on his mood." Mme Pomfrey shook her head. "The things he says when he thinks no one is listening." Mme Pomfrey shakes her head as she tsked.

"I see..." she said softly, as she continued to dabb the wet rag against Miss Granger's forehead. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of Severus berating the so called Dream Team for their escapades at the Ministry and endangering his daughter. _I wonder what Severus will do now, that the knowledge of his daughter can no longer be hidden from the rest of the world._

* * *

"I killed her Mom, I killed her." Severus spoke to the portrait on the wall, of a woman no older than he is was standing in front of a cauldron she had several potion vials steaming in the background.

"Who did you kill, Severus?" his mother spoke softly, as she stopped stirring the potion in the portrait. She was dressed in basic black robes, almost similar to the one's Severus was wearing, only more feminine, and had green embroidery on the buttons with ES, on every one.

"My daughter..." he said as he started to tear at his ingredient shelf, tossing random jars this and that, smashing them to pieces. "My daughter...mother, one I didn't know I had..."

"I was going to ask...why you never introduced us. What's wrong, what happened...you can tell your mother." Elieen Prince spoke softly, as she walked around the cauldron and placed her hands on her hips. "What have you done?"

"I created a curse, mother. The one that incidentally was used against her by Dolohov." Severus sighed as he smashed his fist into the shelf, causing several more ingredient jars to fall and crash to the stone floor.

"You cannot blame yourself for that, son." Eileen spoke softly. "What have you done about it?"

"I tried to cure her mother, I used a Dark Potion, but it was suppose to rid her of the Residual Magic." Severus stated harshly, "But instead I've killed her...I've killed her mother. She was in so much pain, she could barely speak."

"Who is this girl, Severus...have you spoken to me about her before?" Eileen asked softly.

"Yes mother, although I never knew she was my daughter when I spoke of her before. She is my student. She is Hermione Granger, the one I had thought had been an amazing Muggle-born with potential to be a Potion's Mistress."

"The one that has been a thorn in your side for the past 5 years?" Eileen laughed softly, "No wonder she was a pain in your side, I didn't notice before...but I think she has your intellectual thirst for knowledge, does she not?"

"It far outcries my reaches, mother. She is more like Alesha..." Severus stated softly. "I did tell you about her, did I not?"

"Ah, yes the Ruins Mistress, who was studying to be an Arthrimancy Mistress, was she not? You spoke so fondly of her...until about...15 years ago..."

"She died mother, she died before she could inform me of our daughter. She hid our daughter from me, I don't know if I should be mad, livid or grateful..." he was beginning to feel the water build at the edge of his eyes.

"She's not dead yet, my son." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke, causing Severus to jolt up, his wand pointing in his direction. "No need to hurt me, my boy...I am just here to inform you Hermione is well. Doing much better than the condition you left her in. She only has a minor fever."

"She's well?" Severus said in a dry baritone, as he cleared his throat.

"You should come back to the hospital wing, and sit by her. Minerva has been watching over her while you have been gone. But I feel she needs a break soon." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke. "Why Hello Eileen."

"Professor Dumbledore..." the portrait spoke, "It's nice seeing a familiar face."

Severus placed his wand back inside his sleeve, as he walked passed Headmaster Dumbledore, leaving them to discuss trivial nothings, as he tossed floo powder into the fire and stepping in "Mme Pomfrey's Office, Hospital Wing."

"That's a good son you have there, Eileen." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eyes.

"When are you going to stop using him for your chess games?" Eileen spoke more sternly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see, so he has shared some details with you. I am surprised..." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke.

"You listen here, Bumblebee! You will release my son from your bond, and you will let him raise his daughter—or"

"or you'll what Eileen? You cannot possibly do anything from a portrait..." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You would think that, wouldn't you old man? Well guess what, one day you will be in a Portrait, when that day comes..." Eileen spoke with a dark tone.

"I think I should leave, but it was very nice seeing you." spoke Headmaster Dumbledore before he closed his eyes and with a loud pop, he was gone from Prince Manor.

"Just you wait, Albus Dumbledore! Mark my words, I will torment your portrait!" Eileen spoke vehemently to thin air.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

And that is the end of this chapter! Finally a new addition. Hope you enjoyed it. You know what to do READ& REVIEW, let me know your thoughts and how much you are enjoying this story.

Yours Truly,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own that which belongs to Miss Rowling!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

A four year old Hermione was sitting on a tire swing tied to a rather large tree outside a small cottage house. She had shoulder length wavy black hair, with a red streak in one of the curls that caressed her face. She was lost in the pages of a book as she rested her arms over the swing, her legs dangling in the air. The book had no name, but she was so absorbed into the letters she didn't hear the gentle melodious voice that kept calling her name from the cottage. It wasn't until the woman stole her book, had she even noticed she was being summoned.

"Hermione!" The woman said as she snatched the girl's book. "I've been calling you for ages." Forcing Hermione to look towards the woman in detest. When she saw those narrowed greenish-blue eyes focused in her direction she blushed. The woman had long red hair with a defiant wisp at the side of her face that just stayed curled.

"I'm sorry...I forgot..." she said politely, as she slid out of the tire swing. She could smell the fresh sent of Apple's. "Did you make Apple crisp?"

"That I did, would you like some?" The woman asked as she held out her hand to Hermione. The woman appeared to be familiar to Hermione, as she felt she could trust her instantly. She had placed her hand in the woman's.

"You look much like your father Hermione..." The woman said, "With a hint of me." she added softly as she took Hermione's hand in hers and led her back into the cottage.

"What happened to my father?" Hermione asked, like she had asked this question many times before.

"He is on the wrong side, my love." The woman spoke softly, as she helped Hermione up the steps.

"What do you mean the wrong side?" Hermione asked in slight dismay.

"He had joined sides with The Dark Lord," The woman said as she picked Hermione up and placed her on the chair, that was just her size so she could sit at the table. "Stay there, Hermione..." she said softly, as she walked over to the stove and scooped some of the baked apples and crisp into a small bowl with a spoon.

"Why did father join The Dark Lord?" Hermione asked softly, as the woman walked over placing the bowl and spoon in front of her.

"That I do not know, however I do know this...he made the decision rashly when he was still too young to make such a choice. Your father loved me with all of his heart, but I could not stay with him, for you would not be safe."

"Does father know that I'm here?" Hermione asked softly.

"No sweetheart, I couldn't allow the chance of The Dark Lord knowing...you are a very special girl, Hermione." She said as she sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

"Why am I so special?" Hermione asked softly, as she took the spoon into her hand and scooped some apple crisp onto it, blowing on it before she took a bite.

"You will discover the reason soon enough, my girl." The woman said softly, as she watched Hermione eat her apple crisp.

"Why can't I know now?" Hermione whined softly.

"You are much too young, much much too young, and knowing you," she paused shortly before she lowered her voice to a hushed tone "Victoria, you must learn to remember your new name." She than took a deep breath as she shook her head. " Knowing you, as I know you, you will be looking for answers before you need to know them." The woman spoke softly, as she shook her head. "I will be leaving soon Hermione...and you must forget about me...you must forget the time we spent together, and your true name."

"What?! No MUM!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's better this way..." The woman said softly as she pulled out her wand, it was slender and dark. "I found you a family, that will take good care of you. They always wanted a child." Her mother said softly, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you, Mum..." Hermione said she had stopped eating her apple crisp, tears streaking down her face.

"You are no longer safe with me...The Dark Lord is approaching, he has found my wards..." she said softly, as she pulled out a knife, slicing into the palm of her hand as she laid it on Hermione's face, whispering words Hermione could not understand, causing Hermione to cry out as she looked to her mother with hurt eyes. "I love you Hermione, although you will not remember me, you will always know that." she said, before she kissed her on the cheeks, tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry love..." she said as she pulled out a necklace from under Hermione's shirt, and spoke "Portus"

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as she felt a hook pulling from her naval, and a swirl of colors vastly swirling around her, she felt excruciating pain, as she felt her bones break and reform, "Mum..." she whimpered for the last time, before everything changed.

* * *

Severus had taken the vacant seat Minerva left behind as soon as he entered. She had this look on her face that looked both of exhaustion and worry when she left the Hospital Wing. Severus sighed as he leaned forward in the chair, his head within his hands. His daughter's change of appearance was a shock but not quite unexpected as he had been questioning why she didn't look like Alesha or himself. "This is entirely inconvenient Hermione."

"Pish posh! It's only inconvenient to you because now you have to have a heart to heart talk with the girl!" Mme Pomfrey said softly as she walked into the curtained section of the Hospital Wing.

"The Dark Lord will surely being curious about her now..." Severus said in a soft deafening tone. He sighed as he reached for Hermione's slender hand and took it within his own. "My choices are going to affect the girl, Poppy. I cannot change the past." he said softly, as he looked to the unfamiliar face of Hermione but it truly reminded him of her mother, the only part of him in her face he could clearly distinguish as his was her jawline, quite narrow compared to Alisha's. He shook his head, he had been praying if he ever to have a child, that the nose would never be a part of it. His prayers were answered when he took in her appearance with his examining eyes.

Hermione's hand squeezed Severus' as she jerked awake, she pulled him towards her, her arms instinctively wrapping around his stiff form. She was shaking as tears were streaming down her face as she held on to him for dear life.

"Miss...Granger..." Severus spoke softly, as he awkwardly patted her on the back, quite confused on why she was hugging him, when she didn't know of her new status as Hermione Prince, his own daughter was the single heir to Prince Family's Manor, vaults and other priceless valuables. Even when she had heard his voice, she had still clung on, which caused Severus to let out a long repugnant sigh before pulling her into his embrace, his one arm holding her to his protective grasp, as his other hand was soothing her back in gentle circles.

After several minutes of Hermione crying in his arms, she had finally stopped sobbing. She wiped her tears on the edge of her night gown's sleeve before pushing away from him, gently. Her eyes widened when she realized who was comforting her. But she spoke no words, as she was completely shocked he had not protested against her actions. After her mouth hung open for about a minute, she shut it gently and took a deep breath. "I apologize—Professor Snape."

"No need for formalities here, Hermione. I have something we need to discuss and it's going to come to a great shock to you." Severus spoke softly.

"Which part? The part where the people who raised me are not my real parents or the fact my mother was killed by Voldemort during the first war?" Hermione spoke softly, as she bit her lower lip.

"Do not speak his name!" He hissed harshly before he took a soothing breath, and spoke more gently, than his normal stern tone, Hermione is used to hearing. "However, your knowledge of that aids in our discussion. However we must acknowledge the problems at hand first which are:

When you stand you may not be able to walk properly.

When you look in the mirror you might scream.

That's not the only piece of news that will shock you.

However, before I share that bit of information, let's have you walk to the lavatory so you can properly use the facilities." Severus spoke as he held out his hand to assist her up.

"I was recalling a memory of my mum when I was...asleep, Professor." She said as she slipped her hand in his.

"Do not refer to me as Professor while we are alone, Hermione." He said softly as he pulled her up, helping her walk, as she leaned much into him as she walked with him towards the loo in the Hospital Wing.

"What would you have me call you, Professor?" Hermione said softly as he opened the loo's door for her and placed her at the sink's head, so she could lean against it. When she saw herself in the mirror, she stood there for several moments like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle. Her brain working on overdrive, placing pieces of the puzzle together within her mind, before she realized that she had grown, quite a bit in height, only a few inches shorter than Severus. "Who...am I?"

"That is a question I can answer, however we don't want you to fall as I disclose that information. You are Hermione Prince, daughter of Alisha Beklea and...myself." he spoke softly as he grasped her shoulders as she nearly fell backwards, nearly in a dead feint.

"You're my father?" Hermione questioned as she looked up to him, as he had held her up.

"Which was not as shocking, as I thought it would be and clearly defines why Alesha choose to die fighting against the Dark Lord, rather than be silent at my side, whereas I could protect her. She clearly did not want to raise you in his presence." He spoke softly, as he squeezed her shoulders gently.

"You never knew?" Hermione stated softly. "Of course you never...mum told me...before she sent me away."

"I had my suspicions when it came to Alesha, the possibility of her being pregnant had come up once or twice in my mind...However, I choose to keep my deluded suspicions to myself, rather than share it with the man that had been planning to kill my best friend: Lily Potter." his declaration of friendship had caused Hermione to gasp. "Don't be so surprised—Hermione...your mother was in a similar position as Lily, however the Dark Lord didn't have a Prophecy to warn him to kill you, he decided to kill your mother when she left me, on his own."

"Why do you treat Harry so atrociously, if you were friends with his mother?" Hermione interviened.

"His appearance is a hurtful memory of one of the boys who used to terrorize me on a daily basis at Hogwarts. Not the woman, I had known to love." Severus stated sadly. "Sorry excuse, but an acceptable one, as I am working for the Dark Lord."

"So...that's your excuse, your horrible." she said softly, disappointed in her father. "But I understand you have to keep up the Dungeon bat appearance."

"Dungeon Bat?" Severus shook his head, "Is that what the Potter Brat calls me?"

"No, that'll be Ron. Harry simply calls you Snape, sometimes he will refer to you as that scheming bastard!" Hermione spoke freely, covering her mouth as she realized she shared her friends secret with their most hated Professor, who was also her father. _What would the boys say, if they knew?_

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, looking down to his arms. "Speaking of your mother and her apparent effort to save your life... I apologize for inadvertently removing her Protection from you. I was only trying to cure the curse that Dolohov had placed on you."

"Don't apologize...you wouldn't have devulged that you were my father, had you not broken her spell." Hermione accused pointedly. "You would have allowed me to live a lie until this war was over and had you died during the war, I would have never known you were my father. My memories could only get me so far, for they only told me I had a father, not who he was!" she clenched her fists on the sink as she pulled herself up, out of his arms. "Don't even try to convince me that I am wrong, I know your Slytherin ideals and if I was in your position, I may have acted the same way. However as I see it: not telling me the facts would have caused more harm than good. I am after all a determined Know-It-All Gryffindor that doesn't know when to leave things alone."

"I know you don't understand—B" Severus began but was cut off.

"NO! I DO UNDERSTAND! I do! But it still hurts to think, I would never have gotten to know you as my true father, rather than just the elusive Professor Snape, the tragic hero." She said as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and stumbled to the toilet.

Severus sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and side stepped and leaned back against the wall next to the doorway. He let out a breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. _I can barely believe it, I am a father. Although, with Hermione's tactics against the Umbridge woman, she made Slytherin proud, had I not forgotten my suspicions of so long ago, I would have suspected Hermione to be mine on that day. Alesha...you have given me one of the greatest gifts. Our daughter is a fine student, I hate to admit it but she's currently a Gryffindor. However, now that her past has been revealed we may have to rectify that and give her a proper sorting. She may end up back in Gryffindor, but she is my daughter now, she cannot remain in Hermione Granger's shoes. Even if we would both like that she would._

"PAPA!" Hermione yelled from behind the door, disrupting Severus' thoughts.

"I'm here." he stated as he opened the door and walked besides her and pulled her up and assisted her to the sink, where she washed up. "Are you alright Hermione?" Severus asked as he helped her back to her bed behind the curtain as his thoughts began once again. _I can get used to hearing her call me Papa. My heart jumped mildly when I heard the word coming from her lips. I hope being a father does not change my Abominable Professor appearance to the rest of the students...oh...it could possibly make it worse. My students will be fearful to try anything with Hermione, for they would have to come to me...now that's, that's quite priceless._

"I've been thinking about our lives, and the one I will have to replace. Hermione Granger will have to die...it hurts to say it, but I can no longer live that lie." Hermione said softly, "I should start using my given name and pretend I was away from Britain instead of popping out of Hermione Granger's shoes and into my own. I don't even resemble her in the slightest. What of my parents? What are they going to think?" Hermione was speeding through all kinds of thoughts that hit her mind.

"Shhh...it will be alright." Severus spoke softly, as he sat her on the bed. "We'll figure things out..."

"But Papa, Hermione Granger must die." she said softly with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm now Victoria—Sn"

"Prince. You are a true Prince heir, regardless of which name your mother gave you when she filed your birth certificate. You shall be called Prince due to the mark of your birth." Severus spoke before she could finish. "We will have to present you to the Ministry and register your identity, as well as figure a way to make it appear as your old identity had died. We will have to speak to the Headmaster about that, but first I shall summon Mme Pomfrey, and get your properly nourished so that, I cannot be accused of being an Abominable Father."

"Papa...I'm not hungry." Hermione said softly.

"But you will eat, you haven't ate anything besides potions and supplements for the past few weeks now." He paused briefly before continuing. "It will be a light meal, however with each meal we will make it a little heavier, in order to expand your stomach to it's rightful size."

"Yes Papa." Hermione sighed, deciding not to argue. Her eyes followed him when he left the curtain, shutting it behind him. _Poor Harry...he's going to blame himself for my ultimate demise. _She sighed as she looked to her hands, _everything is so different, I never imagined I would be someone else...it's nice being taller, but I look like skin and bones...it's a scary thought, for the longest time I accused myself of being fat, now look at me...I look anorexic. Was this the result of my resting period on supplements, or am I like this even when I eat? Papa is really skinny, but does he really eat? Why am I worrying about such things?_

"Miss Prince, you have finally joined us amongst the living." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke as he had peeked in the curtain. Hermione's head shot up in his direction when he spoke, slightly startled to hear someone's voice other than her father's. "Where is Severus, Minerva said he was sitting at your bedside."

"He went to retrieve Mme. Pomfrey," Hermione spoke softly.

"I shall remain here then. I'm glad your back." Headmaster said softly, with a twinkle in his eyes, behind his moon-framed spectacles.

"I am too," she said with a weak smile. "Papa and I need to have a discussion with you about my extraneous circumstances."

"It can wait, my dear." Dumbledore spoke softly as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "For now, you must get better."

"But we need to kill Hermione Granger!" Hermione blurted out, covering her mouth after she had realized she had spoken. "I'm sorry Headmaster, I didn't mean...I mean..."

"I see, so you have decided to keep your old identity a secret?" Dumbledore said softly.

"It will be safer that way..." she said as she looked to her hands. "Don't let Harry blame himself...Professor Dumbledore. Please do not allow him to do that."

"Is that your only regret?" Dumbledore asked softly, his twinkle dimming behind his glasses.

"No, but that is my biggest besides my parents." Hermione said softly.

"There is that as well..." Dumbledore sighed. "It's a tough decision, are you sure you wish to go through with it?"

"Papa and I will come up with something, and we will get back to you when I am capable of leaving the hospital wing, I think." she said softly. "But let the records show, Victoria Prince is currently staying in the in the Hospital Wing, and Hermione Granger has not been found. Missing after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, where you found Victoria Prince amongst the Frey and you didn't wish to share Hermione Granger's disappearance, then eventually her demise until it was confirmed to be fact rather than speculation."

"And what shall be your reasoning for your appearance, Miss Prince?" Dumbledore asked, as he considered her words.

"Registering her birth records." Spoke the strong baritone of Professor Severus Snape. "She was caught in the cross fire, while she was registering her birth records. We can slide a few coins to forge the documents of her entry that day, since the battle made the Ministry a massacre, the records were surely tainted with as the Dark Lord was amongst the ones unannounced. I'm sure the slip of a Prince could enter as well."

"Ah Severus, it's good of you to return." Dumbledore spoke, as a smile appeared across his face. "And Mme. Pomfrey?"

"She will be here shortly, she went to the kitchens to confront the elves about making a light meal for Victoria." Severus spoke as he entered the curtain, and nodded to Dumbledore. "She is the age of being a student, so in a mix up, we took her to Hogwarts. We shall have to conduct an Order meeting, and announce Hermione's Death, as well as the arrival of a New Prince, who will be sorted next year."

"Sorted, are you sure that is necessary Severus?" Albus spoke with a slight shock.

"You did not see what she did to Umbridge, if you had, you would know she would have made Slytherin Proud. She is my daughter after-all." he said with the broadest smile anyone has ever seen, smitten in pride.

"Speaking of her being your daughter, you can no longer grade her work. It's a conflict of interest." Albus spoke as his eyes sparkled.

"You are hoping she remains in Gryffindor, You old coot!" Severus said as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and sat in the offered chair.

"We shall find out soon enough," Albus spoke with a bit of playfulness. "Either way, you can no longer grade her. I shall have to grade her or perhaps Remus could grade her work."

"Remus is no good in Potions, Albus Dumbledore." Severus spoke harshly.

"Ah, but you will not be teaching Potions next year Severus." Albus said softly, as Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers._ What will he teach?_

"What are you talking about, of course I'll be..." Severus stopped a moment and turned his head to Albus, "Are you saying, what I think you are saying?"

"It's time Severus, Defense is your's next year. I shall be calling Horace back for the duration of next year." Albus said with a sad smile.

"He's as daft as a post!" Severus spoke rashly.

"He may be, but I need information Severus, very pertinent information. Besides, you finally get to teach Defense...look forward to that." Albus said as his eyes twinkled brightly behind his spectacles.

"Papa...you shall be the best Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor we have ever seen!" Hermione stated as she was brimming with excitement.

"You really think so?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I remember the days, you replaced Professor Lupin, those were the days I looked forward to, no offense to Professor Lupin, but he taught at a very slow pace compared to you...Papa. Although, I believe your reasoning was to present Professor Lupin's problem to the student's at large."

"Which is to wonder why..._none of them_ figured it out." Severus spoke in his normal dunderhead speaking tone.

"I had, the day you taught the class...however I confronted Professor Lupin about it and he told me not to share his secret because..." she pointedly looked to Albus, before she continued speaking "Professor Dumbledore had hired him knowing he was a Werewolf."

"And look what your silence had brought you!" Severus lashed out. "You almost died that night, if I had known what I know now, I would have killed Lupin."

"I'm glad you didn't, because then Harry would have no one left!" Hermione shot back. _Harry cannot be allowed to be alone._

"Poor Harry Potter! Poor Harry Potter, why is this boy so important? Explain this to me!" Severus lashed more so at Albus than his daughter, as his eyes were locked on the old man's.

"You know as well as I do, why he is important." Albus said cryptically.

"It's the Prophecy..." Hermione stated softly, which shocked both Albus and Severus because they hadn't known she knew anything about it.

"When we were in the Department of Mysteries, we found a ball labelled Harry Potter and Voldemort" Hermione spoke softly.

"Don't speak his name!" Severus hissed as he looked to his forearm, where the mark was clear as day beneath his robes.

"The Dark Lord's name was on the ball, along with Harry's. Harry purposefully smashed it when Mr. Malfoy tried to steal it from him, with all the commotion we didn't get to hear it properly. But I know it has something to do with Harry's scar that he received when he was only a baby."

"How could you possibly know that?" Severus questioned.

"Everyone knows that the Dark Lord 'died' trying to kill Harry when he was a baby. The Prophecy stated something about the Dark Lord marking someone as his equal and a power he knows not." Hermione said softly. "I couldn't really hear it. But Harry's the only one with a mark like that and his name was on the Prophecy."

"That is quite impressive, my dear." Albus spoke softly, "although, like your father, you must remain in the dark I'm afraid. As you have decided to kill Hermione Granger...as must her knowledge of the Prophecy." Albus said as he stood up. "I shall arrange the proper paper work, for Hermione Granger's Death, and submit it to the Ministry, as well as register Victoria Prince's birth records,..." Albus spoke as he stood up, giving his good old knees a good stretch, before exiting the curtain. As he exited the Hospital Wing he spoke in a much softer tone "I'm sure I have a copy of them somewhere...as her name appeared on the books the day she was born."

Severus sighed, "Where is Poppy? she should have arrived by now." _Damn that bloody old coot, and his hidden information. He never told me a Prince was born! How could he not share that information?_

As he spoke Hermione's stomach gurgled, and she gripped it with her hands. "Ugh!" _I suppose I was wrong about not being hungry._

"I'm here, I'm here!" Mme Pomfrey spoke as she was carrying a tray into the infirmary. "Be a dear and open the curtain for me, Severus."

Severus bolted out of the chair and held open the curtain as the woman entered with a tray of crackers, breads and a ball of warm stew. "The house elves tried to go overboard and make a death out of your first meal, I'm sorry it took so long, my dear." She said as she placed the tray on the table, and pushed it over the bed. "Now, you don't have to eat all of this, but try to eat a small portion of it, not too much dear, you might make yourself sick."

"Yes Mme. Pomfrey." She said softly as she leaned over the food tray, examining each piece of food as if it was the best thing in the world, trying to decide which she wanted to try first. Her eyes scanned until she found a peculiar piece of flat bread, and she picked it up and dunked it into her stew before taking the first bite. She chewed rather slowly, as she was not used to using her jaw. _Oh Merlin, it feels like ages since I had anything this good!_

"Marvelous timing, Poppy." Severus spoke softly, "Make sure to annotate Hermione's Death, as well as the awakening of one Victoria Prince."

"What?" Mme. Pomfrey had stopped everything when he spoke of death. "So...your..."

"Yes Poppy, she is no longer Miss Granger, she is now Victoria Prince. There is no reason to share with the rest of the world the fact that she was once Hermione Granger, for that would place her in more danger than it's worth."

"How do you explain her being at Hogwarts?" Poppy asked as she watched Hermione slowly eat, savoring each bite she chewed in her mouth, until she was gripping her jaw from unused muscle cramping. Poppy, walked over to her and pulled out a small vial from her apron and placed it in the girl's hand. "Drink this, it will make the ache a lil' bit better."

Hermione nodded to Mme. Pomfrey in thanks as she uncorked the vial and took a swig of the bottle's contents, grimacing at the taste. "I'll never get used to that."

"Hope one never does." Severus says softly. "For the reason for doing so will make it ineffective."

"Papa..." Hermione said softly. "I wish you didn't have a reason to make it ineffective."

"I didn't say—that" Severus stated, as Mme. Pomfrey cut him off.

"Yes, but clearly she knows you better. She knows it's what you don't say that is more important, than what you do say. Quite impressive..." Mme. Pomfrey said with a quirk of a smile. "You will make the potions in my potions stores, won't you? Regardless if Horace Slughorn returns? Even if you must, leave him the simpler potions for the infirmary. You can take on the more challenging ones, now can't you?"

"How did you know about Horace's return?" Severus asked.

"Oh, that's easy...Dumbledore was talking about bringing him back when I saw him earlier to give him his yearly check up." Poppy stated as she took a seat in the chair. "How are you feeling Miss Prince?"

"That sounds so natural coming from you, Mme. Pomfrey, I am still trying to get used to it." Hermione said softly. "I feel...alright. My jaw is still a little sore, but I can handle that. My ribs ache a bit, but not as much as before. I think I may have to live with this pain, rather than keep medicating myself." _I do not want to be reliant on pain medications, I might become immune to them in due time._

"I wish it wasn't that way," Severus stated softly, "Although, it's possible that it may go away on it's own." He paused briefly, as he locked eyes with Hermione. "Will you be alright on your own Victoria?"

"Yes Papa, and I can always call on Mme. Pomfrey." Hermione says softly.

"I am going to announce your arrival to...the Dark Lord." Severus said as he stood up, releasing a held in breath before stretching out his back muscles. "I shall try to delay your meeting with him as much as possible. However, in order to do that you must stay in the Hospital Wing, and I will bring a few books tomorrow on Occlumency, we will start with your mind...than we shall work on your physical training."

"Be careful, Papa." Hermione said softly as he left the curtain.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I realize it's been a long time for you to wait...But I hope you appreciate my hard efforts. I've been working on and off on this chapter for the past few weeks, and I finally decided to post. If you see any errors, or have any questions just leave a Review! Thank you!

Love Always,

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do not own that which belongs to Miss Rowling!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat overstretched on his oversized dark mahogany brown leather couch. He was leaning to one side against the farthest armrest from the door. His dorm room, if you could call it that was completely segregated from the rest of Slytherin and his room was larger than the common room itself. There was a fireplace, large closet and a huge king four poster bed. Draco starred into the hearth of the fire in thick contemplation. _How am I supposed to find this Prince fellow?_ He sighed as he fiddled with something in his pocket. _Perhaps I should call THEM,...no we shouldn't...I'm supposed to do this task myself...ugh...how am I suppose to do this by myself? There are loads too many students I have to go through to find a single Prince...it's rediculus to think I can go through them all...by myself...yes...I will contact the ESS, what did it stand for again? Extra Sneaky Slytherins? Elite Sneaky Slytherins...Oh bother...I'll just contact them. _

Draco pulled out an overly large twisted snake coin from his pocket, removed his wand from his sleeve tapping the tip of the wand to the coin until it glowed green. Before he could move to sit up a voice came from behind him. "You called Young Master Malfoy," spoke a velvety voice from behind him. _I had not expected this much of a fast reaction. _

"That I did, I need the ESS' assistance in something. I need to find someone and I need the utter most secrecy. No one must know what you are up to and you must go through all the students in order to find what I am looking for." Draco said cautiously as he sat up, and turned on the couch so he would face the boy that just entered. He was a nondescript student in Slytherin robes.

"Simple enough...what is the task you ask of us...Master Malfoy?" said the velvety voice boy.

Draco pulled out a scroll of parchment and reached out towards the boy, his blue grey eyes starring directly into the the dark brown eyes of the ESS boy. "This bit of parchment will tell you what I am looking for, more importantly who I am looking for...once you find him, place a tracking charm on the target and then report to me with the information of who the Prince is."

"As you desire, it shall be done." The ESS boy said smirking as his hand wrapped around the parchment and he disappeared into the shadows as he exited the room. _Soon I will be bringing the Prince before the Dark Lord, and finally my father will be released from Azkaban Prison. _

* * *

"Ah...Severus, what news do you bring from Hogwarts?" Hissed Lord Voldemort from his high back thrown like chair that was facing the fireplace at Riddle Manor.

"The mud-blood Granger has been reported missing, however the miserable old coot believes she may as well be dead." Severus sneered.

"Good riddance, I wish I could see the face of Harry Potter when he discovers that she is dead." Lord Voldemort smirked. "Any other news, you would like to share Severus?" Voldemort was fishing for information.

Severus could feel his heart pounding in his chest and all he could do was breath and think of a divine and serene place...a garden in which he had come across Alesha Beklea for the first time, at Gayle Castle deep in the mountains of Romania, hidden from the view of the muggle-world. "I do have news, I had wished to share when I was able to introduce her to you." Severus stated calmly.

"Oh? Who is she, Severus? Who is it you wanted to introduce me to?" Lord Voldemort asked curiously.

"My daughter...actually. Alesha had apparently hid her in secrecy,...Victoria is 16 years old and is recovering from injuries she had sustained at the Ministry of Magic." Severus states smoothly.

"What was your daughter doing at the Ministry to sustain injuries, Severus?" Lord Voldemort's eyes turned to thin slits, as he starred deep into the fire.

"She was registering her birth records at the Ministry during the time...the Battle at the Ministry had occurred. She was hit by stray spell when she came trough the international portal from Romania. She was going to change her citizenship to England, and see if I was alive or rather if I actually existed. By some miracle she was mistaken for a student and was taken to the Hogwarts...and the old coot, Poppy Pomfrey and myself struggled to get her through the worst part of a dark spell that hit her. She is finally awake, after being in a coma for a few weeks."

"Why did you not inform me...never mind, you are new to parenthood. I think congratulations is in order." Voldemort took a deep long breath as he stood up, and turned to face Severus. "So you must tell me...when will I be able to meet your daughter?"

"I was thinking of taking her to the Malfoy annual Christmas Ball. Yet, I don't want to take her anywhere until she has a cleared bill of health from Madame Pomfrey." Severus said quietly.

"That is completely understandable, so how do you feel...as a new father?" Voldemort asked keenly.

"It's new...but she is almost an adult, I am hoping to influence her to attend Hogwarts this upcoming year, she had told me she had never received any formal education." Severus stated softly.

"That would be wise, and perhaps she can join the Protegees in a year to come." Voldemort smiled a real smile, as he knew Severus would not refuse him, as he was a loyal servant.

"Perhaps, but that is entirely her decision." Severus started but Voldemort raised his hand, to stop his speech.

"Your daughter will have a proper introduction into society, and if she recovers sooner than expected perhaps Cissa can provide her with a Coming Out Ball, to introduce her to our circle." Voldemort stated.

"As you say, my Lord." Severus said softly, as he knew he could not refuse the Dark Lord, once he has set his mind on something. _Child of mine, I hope you have a natural talent for occlumency...if not...we may be in a spot of trouble. _

* * *

_Victoria...I am Victoria Prince. _ Thought the girl who killed Hermione Granger. _ I am Victoria Prince._ She sighed as she leaned back into an assortment of green and silver pillows as she pulled out a large oversized dark mahogany tome from the nightstand besides her hospital bed. The tome was written by her mother: Alesha Beklea and the book was complete with moving image of a smiling and carefree image of her mother on the back fold of the cover. _Mom...you should have told Papa about me at least...now look at us...struggling with my new existence. _Victoria(ExHermione) thought as she examined to her mother's picture.

"MISS PRINCE!" Exclaimed Mme. Pomfrey as she stormed towards the girl in question. "Put that book down this instant and eat your supper, or so help me...I will tie you down and feed you myself."

"I'm not hung-ry.." Victoria began to say before she saw the livid face of the one called Mme. Pomfrey, the over-protective mother-hen figure in her life. Instead of angering the woman further, Victoria slid her book beneath her pillows as she sighed disdainfully as she grabbed the tray table and slid it so that she could eat, what Mme. Pomfrey called food. _I feel like Oliver Twist, perhaps I should eat it and say 'can I have some more?' No...I better not, she might take me seriously! Ugh! This stuff couldn't possibly be food. _She smothered her giggle by placing a spoonful of muck in her mouth. _Ugh! This stuff is vile! _

"Young lady! If you ever want to leave the Hospital Wing one day, you better eat!" Mme. Pomfrey exasperated as she sat down in the chair next to her infuriating patient's bed. "You are becoming worse than your father...dear girl. Just eat it!"

Victoria slumped back into her pillows as she let out another tiring sigh. _I need to get out of here before this woman drives me crazy! _She took another wholesome spoonful of muck and placed it in her mouth. _Who invented this stuff? Ugh!_ She took another few spoonfuls and carefully swallowed before Mme. Pomfrey said anything else about her eating habits. When her bowl was near empty she slammed the spoon down on the table, gasping as an unexpected pain assaulted her chest, covering her face with her hands as tears slowly slipped passed her eyelids, sliding down her cheeks silently.

"Miss Gran-Miss Prince!" Mme. Pomfrey stood up and examined the poor dear. "What's wrong dear girl?"

"I cannot believe I killed Hermione!" Victoria cried into her hands. The pain in her chest, was the realization that she will be breaking the hearts of her friends, as well as her apparently adoptive parents. _Did they know? What will they tell them? Oh! The irony! Poor Harry!_

Mme. Pomfrey sat back down, sighing as she patted Victoria's back gently. "That was a very hard decision to make...but you are still you...you are still everything that makes one Hermione Granger. Even if you appear to be different and have a new name...you are still you! No one can change that, my dear."

"What about Harry...Ron...Ginny...the rest of the DA..." She said as she revealed her puffy reddening eyes from beneath her hands. "They will be heart broken!"

"A necessary cost...for the greater good." Dumbledore stated as he had approached the women, nearly silently as Severus Snape himself. "They can still be your friends Miss Prince. You just need them to mourn the loss of one Hermione Granger first, before you can reintroduce yourself as the previously deceased Hermione Granger. It's unfortunate business, but a necessary deceit."

"I doubt they would accept me..." Victoria said softly as she whipped her drying tears from her face with the sleeve of her gown.

"Why ever not?" Mme. Pomfrey asked.

"Because I'll be looked at as if I committed a bitter betrayal, they will call me a traitor. Not only did they mourn my unfortunate death, now I am the daughter of the one Professor Severus Snape, the one they accuse of being an enemy on a daily basis! And now, they will say I knew all along I was Professor Snape's daughter because of how often I defended him against them!" She explained. "They will see me in their eyes as a new nemesis, even if I'm not re-sorted into Slytherin. My father is still Head of Slytherin House."

Dumbledore sat in a newly conjured chair. "I highly doubt you will be re-sorted into Slytherin, Miss Prince. Although, your father would prefer you were as he could easily protect you if you were."

Victoria sighed as she looked up to Dumbledore, looking into his bright twinkling blue eyes from behind his half-moon shaped glasses. "I couldn't be re-sorted into Gryffindor, even if I wanted to...my habits would be noticed too quickly by those in Gryffinor house." _People would know I was Hermione Granger by my reading and eating habits alone._

"Do you recall what the Sorting Hat said your first year?" Dumbledore inquired curiously.

"Hmm...The Sorting Hat said 'You would do well in Ravenclaw...I can see it all in your head...hmmm...but I think you will be needed more in Gryffindor though...hmmm...one day you may even be considered for Slytherin...yet you are a very tough girly, so better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Victoria mimicked the Sorting Hat's voice to fit the way she remembered it.

Dumbledore looked nearly stunned, but then he cleared his throat. "So you may very well remain in Gryffindor."

"But I can't!" Victoria exclaimed in panic. "Plus look what I did to that horrible Pink Woman!"

"She deserved that bitter justice, that dreadful cow! She was no woman!" Mme. Pomfrey said as if she had a rotten taste in her mouth.

Dumbledore caughed a laugh. "Oh, I heard all about that! Professor Firenze gave me a detailed report on the woman in question and how the centaurs gave her, her just desserts. Anyhow, Miss Prince, that stunt you pulled was a combination of martyrdom which is a Gryffindor tendency and Cunning for your use of the dreadful pink lady's own motives against her and using others to do your dirty work for you which is a Slytherin tendency. Well done! I might say 40 points to Gryffindor!"

"But what if I'm no longer in Gryffindor?" Victoria cried out.

"You were when you performed that spectacular stunt of martyrdom!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon shaped glasses as a smile formed on his lips. "We will just have to see what the Sorting Hat has to say this time around...now won't we, my dear?" he said as he stood up and left.

* * *

**AN:** I bet you all are saying "Finally!" Sorry about the delay! You know what to do, Read&Review!

**Lost O'Fallon Girl. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**:I do not own that which belongs to Miss Rowling!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

The Entire Great Hall was full of buzzing students, chit chatting about what their plans were for the Nearing Summer Holiday. Gryffindor table was the most obnoxious. They were all screaming at one another, as people would want to be heard at the table. Slytherin Table was the most auspicious as they were the most quiet, it could be said that they already discussed their plans or the selected group of Slytherins all were going to meet at some point during the summer.

Harry sat at his table between Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom took Hermione's seat across from them. Harry was being peculiarly silent as he sat literally starring at his food as he played with his fork, twirling it in his fingers.

"Harry you got to eat!" Ginny said softly.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "She should be here with us. It's the last feast of the year!"

"Hermione..." Harry stated softly. "Remus said she was in critical condition the last time he heard anything about her. This is all my fault, Gin! If I had ONLY listened to her...Sirius would still be alive!" Harry said in a deadpanned voice.

"I heard you had a little argument with Dumbledore." Ron said quietly. "What happened?"

"I broke almost all of his little trinkets and he...just sat there...sat there! I wanted him to get angry as I was...but he just sat there!" Harry said in disgust, with tears trying to fall from his dry eyes. "Nothing I said or did, would get a rise out of him. He made me so angry! I could barely control myself and all he could say is he deserved my treatment of him. Can you believe that?!"

"You went postal on Professor Dumbledore?" Neville said in a wary voice. "I don't know how he couldn't react to your anger...you were steaming for weeks since your conversation with him...why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I was a little to preoccupied with grief, I'm sorry guys!" Harry said softly. "I killed Sirius. I may have killed Mione as well..."

Ginny smacked Harry on the backside of his head. "You did not kill Sirius! Bellatrix Lestrange did that! Hermione is a tough girl, if anyone could survive a curse, it be she! Even if she does not survive, you cannot blame yourself Harry! You simply cannot!"

"Have you guys noticed Dumbledore has not arrived to the dinning hall yet?" Ron interrupted their conversation. "Neither he nor Snape has come to the last feast of the year...I thought it was a mandatory thing for all students and professors."

"Dumbledore is the Headmaster, so there may be an exception for him...but what about Professor Snape..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to talk about Professor Snape, Gin. I got a weeks worth of Detentions from him...for arguing with him over him not acting when I told him about Padfoot." Harry said softly.

"Speak of the devil!" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

Professor Severus Snape entered the Great Hall, escorting a young woman who was nearly as tall as he was. They both wore black robes, her's were a little more stylish than Professor Snape's. She held on to the Professor's arm, as he gently escorted the girl to the Head Table.

"_Who is that_?" Ron exclaimed in a whisper.

"I don't know, could she be Professor Snape's girlfriend?" Ginny asked softly.

"She appears to be too young to be _his_ girlfriend." Neville added.

"She's beautiful." Harry said, and Ginny smacked his arm.

"Are yous saying I'm not-" Ginny began but got cut off.

"No, of course not. I just simply _never expected_ a beautiful woman to be escorted by...by him." Harry stated softly.

Severus lead Victoria to the Grand table, and Mme. Pomfrey stood up and checked on her charge before allowing her to sit down in the newly conjured chair by Minerva McGonagall. "Are you sure you are alright for this Miss Prince?"

"I should be fine, Mme. Pomfrey." Victoria whispered back before taking a seat next to her father, in-between Professor McGonagall and himself.

"If you feel at all ill, I will escort you back to the Hospital Wing." Severus stated softly in hear ear and she nodded in response.

"This is the moment of truth...isn't it, Papa?" Victoria said softly. _The moment when Dumbledore finally announces Hermione's death. _

"It will be here shortly, but you need not worry yourself. I brought you here to get a proper meal, you haven't had one in ages. Now, eat but not too quickly, we wouldn't want you to get ill again." Severus stated softly.

"No we mustn't have that." Victoria said softly as a golden plate appeared before her with a selective diet on it of a variety of vegetables and a few rolls of bread and a small piece of steak. "Thank you!" she whispered to the House elves who she knew were taking care of her meals. A golden goblet then appeared with a bit of a clear fizzing soda, that they knew wouldn't hurt her stomach if she consumed it.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy had caught on to his head of house entering the Great Hall, and the unexpected woman at his side had surprised him. _Who is she? I have never had the pleasure of meeting her before._ He watched his Head of House and his charge take their seats at the Grand Table as two of the ESS members appeared besides him. He nearly jumped out of his seat, if it had not been for their hands set upon his legs to keep him from reacting.

"We believe that may be the one you are looking for, Lord Malfoy." Whispered the ESS members simultaneously. "We checked nearly all the students in this hall and found no one to bear the mark. We have never seen her, until just now. It seems she was a charge of Mme. Pomfrey's. So the only conclusion we can come up with, since we cannot get near her without alerting anyone of our presence that she must be The Prince."

Draco picked up his goblet and took a long hard swallow of the liquid it contained before he nodded his head. "How did you know she was a charge of Mme. Pomfrey?"

"Mme. Pomfrey did a diagnosis spell before the girl sat down." said the other member of ESS. "We will not take credit for finding the Prince, as we could not find her amongst the students." said the ESS member who handed him his pouch of coins back. "If you ever should need us again...use the coin, Lord Malfoy." said both the ESS members simultaneously before vanishing from where they sat next to him.

_How do they even do that?! _Draco seethed as he clutched the pouch of coins and placed them in his robe's pocket. Shaking his head, as he bit his lower lip. _How am I ever going to be able to get HER to the Dark Lord, under Professor Snape's nose? Perhaps...he already shared the news to Dark Lord and made my job null and void. You would think I would get notified if my job was null and void! So who is she? Why is she here now...and where is that old coot Dumbledore? Shouldn't he be here making the end of year announcements. _

Speaking of Dumbledore, Dumbledore finally arrived through the back entrance behind the Grand Table which caused all the tables in the hall to become silent. He appeared to have a solemn face, distraught with a type of grief. He removed his silly colorful hat as he walked to the podium. He pointed his wand to his throat, after clearing his throat. "Silence! I have a most grievous announcement to make, before I begin the end of year speech." He paused briefly, as everyone stopped eating and chattering around him, and looked up to him. "I know most of you have come to know Hermione Granger, as the Cleverest Witch of her Age...it comes a moment, which will break the hearts of Professors and Students alike, I must announce the death of a student. Hermione Granger will forever be known as a remarkable student who had impeccable knowledge to do what she thought was right, I award Gryffindor House 40 points in her name for her courage at the Battle at the Ministry of Magic, and her attempt to stop Mr. Potter and friends from going there in the first place. Please remain quiet for a moment, as we mourn the loss of a wonderful girl, who had potential to one day be great."

Harry just slumped down in his chair, _I cannot believe it...she can't be dead._ He thought to himself, as he could feel his heart imploding. Ron and Ginny wrapped their arms around him, as they all cried together. Tears streaming down their faces, and uncontrollable sobbing moans escaping their lips as they could not control their grief from becoming vocalized. Harry was so quiet, as the tears that fell from his eyelids broke the barrier of dryness. Neville had slammed his head into the chest of Seamus who had been in a state of shock besides him, as Neville cried deeply into his shirt. The entire Gryffindor table was consumed in hard sobs and uncontrollable tears at the loss of one of their own.

At the Ravenclaw table, there were many who had made friends with Hermione that same year and they too found themselves in uncontrollable tears at the loss of a scholarly friend. Hufflepuff table also shared their sympathy in tears. Slytherin table was in an aray of shocked faces, the most prominent shocked face was that of Draco Malfoy who had stood up at hearing his scholarly adversary had died. Sure, he never let her know that he respected her...but to find out she had died and he could never openly tell her that...he adored her hard work and cleverness. It was an assault to his heart. He had joked about her death in their second year, but after she slapped him in their third year he had never spoken anything horrible of her, well, except for the occasional "Mudblood" taunt, but he never expected to lose such an amazing adversary...not to...death. _No...this cannot be...she cannot be dead, who will I compete with? Who will motivate me to study harder? Damn you old coot! Damn you!_ Draco whipped his eyes as the tears seemed to escape down his face, he couldn't allow anyone to know he liked her, so he excused himself from the Slytherin table and exited the Great Hall before Dumbledore said anything more.

Victoria could feel the grief around the room, she grabbed her father's hand when Dumbledore said her old name. Severus gripped her hand in his in support. He could feel the heart wretched grief that was gripping his daughter as he squeezed his hand to death, but he kept hold of it. He looked to her, as he could see the tears building up in her eyes. "Victoria..." he spoke softly, as he handed her a handkerchief from his robe pocket. "Dry your eyes." he spoke in her ear, as she followed his instructions. All the teachers sitting around them were in tears and sobs as well, the most apparent being Professor Flitwick, as he had fallen back in his chair and was crying in a ball on the floor. Holding on to the legs of Professor Vector, as she had stood up to help him up.

Dumbledore stood silently at the podium, he shed no tears. But he appeared to feel grief as he held his solemn face. "Silence..." he spoke again, waiting for the crowds to stop there tears. "If any of you wish to attend the Memorial for Hermione Granger...we will be speaking with The Granger's tomorrow morning, and I will deliver a letter for those of you that wish to attend. Simply leave your name on the book that will be on this podium tomorrow before you leave for the train tomorrow. Now, to other announcements. As this is the last feast of the year I am here to remind you MAGIC must not be performed by those of you who are UNDERAGED to do so. Also, do not forget to do your over the Summer reading as Professor Snape has commented about your beginning of term grades have been abysmal. Also, Mr. Filtch would like to remind you that all that Products by the Weasley Twins should not be brought back to this school next year! Now, finish eating what you will and when you return to your dormitories don't forget to pack everything!" with that Dumbledore walked away from the podium and took his rightful seat in the center of the Grand Table.

"It's lovely to see you up and about, Miss Prince." Dumbledore said softly as he sat down and before picking up his goblet and taking a rather large sip, wetting his dry mouth.

Victoria nodded to Dumbledore's remark, not being able to talk to due the remorse that had overwhelmed her from his speech. _I officially killed Hermione Granger. There is no going back! _

Severus clutched her hand in his. "Shhh...it will be alright, Victoria." He spoke quietly in her ear as he held her hand. "Eat your dinner, and I shall return you to the Hospital Wing shortly after."

"Papa..." she said softly before taking a hold of her goblet and taking a small sip of her fizzing soda, "Thank you for bringing me down for dinner." she said softly, "I don't know how I would have felt if I couldn't..." she began but her father kissed the top of her head, shocking her into silence as he had never done that before, let alone in public.

"I know...I know, you will be spending the entire summer with me!" he spoke quietly in her ear. "It will be an easier place to have a conversation at that time, since there are too many of these nosy busy-bodies around right now." Severus spoke a little too harshly in her ear. Before he released her hand, and began to eat his food and directed Victoria to do the same.

Victoria sighed as she picked up her fork and began to eat her food slowly, she was surprised at how warm it was, as she had not touched it since she got to her seat. _The wonder of House Elves, they always seem to know..._She shook her head of her thoughts as she continued to eat her food, her eyes never leaving her food as she couldn't look up at the mourning students. She had heard Ron, Ginny, Neville's cries when her death was announced. She only hoped they would be able to forgive her...one day.

* * *

**Another's Note:** Well, another chapter down! I wonder what you all think, READ&REVIEW!

Lots of Love,

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**


End file.
